Untapped Power? Untapped emotions
by BrontosaurusRex
Summary: Zed has heard of Syndra before, in stories, and through the odd word in his institute, but never had he seen her before. She, on the other hand, was completely shut from the outside world. She had never heard of Zed before in her life. Follow as the two struggle to convey emotion and feeling to each other, throughout their tough skin. *LEMON AT LATER PART IN STORY* OOC
1. Harmless

**DISCLAIMER - I know Syndra was actually released before Zed in LoL, but for the purpose of this fan fiction, please pretend that Zed had joined long before Syndra. Other than that, please ENJOY! (Also, I personally think Zed would have white hair, but pls no salt.)**

 **Zed's weakness will be explained in later chapters too, maybe even the next, I'm not sure yet.**

"HYAH!.. AHH, HAA!.. YAHHH!" Zed watched the Dark Sovereign intently as she practiced throwing her magic orbs. How this woman was a threat to Ionia he'd never know. She was aiming her orbs at a tree stump infront of her, but was missing 2 out of every 5 shots.

"I thought she was supposed to be a sovereign.. How weak." Zed thought to himself.

Syndra was in the middle of a grove, surrounded a mix of bright green and yellow leafed trees, big boulders with some symbols carved into them and not to forget the endless amount of nature that was around her - birds chirping, wolves barking in the distance and the sound of trickling water. The winds lightly blew against each and every branch of the trees, the wild patches of grass around her, making them sway, creating an almost romantic atmosphere.. Syndra was surrounded by what seemed to be small ponds, each containing different coloured Koi fish. There were six ponds all together, in a circle around her. She looked to the right pond which had a golden coloured Koi in it, and Zed scuttled along the tree branch to get a better view of what she was doing.

She lowered herself to ground, stumbling a little as she wasn't used to walking, and slowly walked over to the pond, holding out both arms as if she was performing a balancing act. She took a few steps and stumbled over, Zed's heart sunk a little bit, almost feeling sorry for her, but he was relieved to see that some of her orbs catched her.

He moved back to his original position and contemplated his viewing so far. Although he had been asked to assassinate her, he didn't understand why. She was a peaceful soul, simply practicing her magic. Zed could definitely feel her magic flowing through the soft winds of the Ionian forest, but it seemed wasted as she was using the orbs to prop herself up, as well as missing a few shots on a static object. He lowered his head, and sighed heavily, but silently. Zed was sitting on a thick branch, one leg either side, with his legs swinging in small movements. He was about 7 metres off the ground, and had only taken him a few swift movements to climb between the branches. He had been sat up the tree for almost 2 hours, and Syndra hadn't said a single word to herself during these two hours, which felt strange to him. He lifted his head back up, and rested it against the tree. "I've encountered her before, not in the league, but someplace else.. I remember her eyes.. Those, dark, purple eyes. Her hair is also like.. Mine." He thought nothing of it, and tilted his head back forward, and upon looking back at the grove only to notice that she was gone. He panicked, and frantically looked around him, when suddenly..

"HYAHH!"

"FUUUUCCK!"

 _-thud-_

"What the fuck..?" Zed exclaimed softly, lying motionless on the floor, and lifting his hand up to rub his head. He felt a breeze hit his face, so he opened his eyes only to notice that his mask had fallen off. He shot up to life, stood up, desperately trying to find his mask.

"This is really weird, how does it fit your fat head?" Syndra innocently said, floating above a nearby rock with her legs crossed as if she was sitting. It was at this point that Zed noticed how dark it had really gone, it was the middle of the night.

Zed gasped, as he crouched to leap at her. "Give that BACK!" Zed jumped forward with all his might, reassuring himself that he'd grab it at the right angle, but Syndra just knocked him away with one of her orbs.

Zed landed on his butt with an almighty thud, his vision had gone blurry, but he could see Syndra moving towards him, he readied himself for battle, but Syndra lifted her arms, and clenched her hands into fists, lifting and encasing him in a strange magical field, disabling Zed from any movement. His shoulder length white hair floated around as if he was in water, and all sounds from outside the bubbled were muffled.

Syndra floated close to zed and slowly laid her arms down. She stared at his hair, only inches away from his face. Her eyes slowly trailed down his face, to his eyes, then his nose, her eyes lingered for only an extra second at his lips when they both looked each other. Zed looked at Syndra's lips for a split second, and looked back at Syndra only to notice she was blushing. A lot. He too, started to blush but he couldn't turn his head away because of the bubble that Syndra put him in, so he instead closed his eyes in shame. She smiled, and continued down his body. His breastplate armours caught her eye in particular. "So shiny.." she said, softly. She brought the mask up to the breastplate and held it to the side. "This is pretty." She murmured. Zed watched her as she slowly got closer and closer to his crotch. His eyes opened wide, and he only looked straight ahead of him. His face was a bright as the cloth attaching his armour, he began breathing heavily as Syndra stared at his crotch.

"So.. What's between _your_ legs?" She asked, innocently.

"What?!" Zed could just about mumble a single word out.

"Never mind.." She replied solemnly.

She rose up again, simply looking Zed in the face with a calm, natural expression. He was fighting against the urge to stare at her face. "Why can't I close my eyes!" He thought.

"I thought she was weak.. This magic.. It's.. It's far too strong!" he said aloud.

" _Strong.._ " Syndra repeated.

She let him go, and he fell to the ground. The atmosphere was neutral. Although it was a fairly warm night, Zed suddenly felt cold all over. He stood up, shivering, rubbing his own arms in a fickle attempt to get warm. Syndra had already turned around and begun floating back to the center of the grove, Zed sheepishly followed, chattering through his teeth. "Why am I s-so cold?"

"Sorry. That was my fault." She apologised with a monotonous voice.

"What d-do you mean i-it was your f-f-fault?" Zed was unbearably cold by this point. He dropped to his knees, still rubbing his arms, headbutting the floor with a hard thud. Syndra stared down at him, and quickly lowered herself to him so that she could lift his head up. She did so, but struggled as he was so heavy.

"Your head is limp.." She said.

"I-I know.." Zed's eyes slowly closing.

"Sleep.." She said softly. Panic filled Zed.

"No, no!" He cried, his tone slowing down. "I don't want.. to.. slee-"

 _For Zed, everything went black. He felt himself hit the floor shortly after everything went black. The cold grew on him ground-up, eventually getting to his head. Still shivering into a coma-like state, Zed begun to shed a single tear._

 _"Real mean don't cry.. Not men like this.." Syndra said, softly, wiping the fallen tear. "Men with facial scars like you don't cry." Her fingers begun to run along the long, deep scar going down Zed's right eye._

 _Men like Zed, were not supposed to feel emotion._


	2. Peace

Zed slowly regained some feeling of consciousness when he awoke the days following the incident. His eyes opened, and proceeded to look about the room that we has in. His was definitely in a Dojo of some kind, as the general design of the place resembled that of your traditional cream-coloured and wooden paneled Dojo. A few paintings of cherry blossom trees and Koi fish hung on the wall, several long, thin side tables were scattered along the walls of the small space. Light pink and cream coloured vases covered the room, all with a different pattern.

Zed leaned up, and pushed the quilt down his body, revealing a bandaged torso. He had no shirt on. He pushed the quilt down even further, slightly panicking.

"Where the hell are my trousers?"

His long, black trousers had been replaced with baggy, fabric shorts. He looked around the room, trying to locate if his clothes were anywhere to be seen.

Nope.

On his other side, Zed noticed a rather large bunch of flowers, all different colours standing next him in a black coloured vase. Red, purple, blue, orange and yellow flowers were all bunched together artistically. Zed breathed out sharply, and let out a "Huh." As if to say "Not bad."

A small folded piece of paper was tucked underneath the vase, zed held the vase as he gently removed the paper from underneath.

He unfolded it, and read the incredibly neat handwriting.

 _Dear strange man with the shiny armour,_

 _I deeply apologise for sending you into a short coma, I don't know what came over me, it almost felt like I wanted to kill you._

 _"Charming"_

 _After you partially died, I brought you back here to my home! But you were far too heavy for me to carry by myself, so I had to use my magical spheres to help carry you up here. At the moment, you are in a separate building to me, as I wanted to give you some privacy because I thought it would have been nicer for you to wake alone._

 _"She has no idea, does she?"_

 _Yours sincerely, Syndra._

 _P.S. Come to the left side building when you're ready, I forgot to write that up there._

Zed leaned back into the mattress, still holding the letter in front of him. He plopped his arms down by his side, still clutching the piece of paper. His thoughts turned to his order. "Shit." He exclaimed. "I wonder what they're doing.." With that thought, Zed leaned back up, folding the piece of paper up again, nowhere near as neat as he found it, and placed beside the vase. He stood up, and got out of bed, feeling a soft breeze brush against his legs. The window was open. Birds were chirping, the trees outside were swaying softly, and the sun shone through each individual window of the Dojo.

Zed felt at _peace._ Upon seeing, hearing and feeling all of these things, he felt a compelling urge to meditate. So, he headed for the doors in front of the bed, and looked both ways down the corridor, noticing the double door at one end, and a dead end at the other. Brushing his hair out of his face, Zed headed for the double doors, and softly opened them, taking a peek outside, before stepping out completely.

The entire area was outstanding. Another 3 Dojos stood either side and in front of him, all different in architecture and colour. The one that Zed was instructed to go to had cherry blossom painted on the doors at the front, and was shrouded in tall, thick-leaved trees, and was surrounded by bushes. The other two dojos were the same style as the one that Zed had slept in, indicating that the one to his left was perhaps for important, or big people only.

The center piece of the area was a huge, round koi pond. The entire thing was made of a very light blue mosaic tiling, with the main decorating center piece being what looked like the Yin and Yang symbol. He walked over to the pond, and kneeled down, studying the fish closer. They were either black, or white in colour. He watched them for a few minutes, finding it very relaxing, until he decided to finally meditate.

He rushed to the very spot that he saw outside his window, and it looked better the closer he was to it all. A small pear tree was where Zed decided to sit, underneath it was covered in thick, soft grass, and he felt it before sitting down. "Perfect." Exclaimed Zed, rather happily.

He assumed meditating position, and sat peacefully for two hours, meditating, taking control of his body, and allowing, not by his choice, his white hair to flow _softly_ in the wind.

After a reasonable amount of time had passed, Zed slowly returned, mentally, to the place where he was sitting. He took one final deep breath in, and breathed out, taking his time, and only relaxing. He stood up, and proceeded to walk back around to the front of the building, and began making his was to Syndra's dojo, slowly beginning to feel nervous.

He gingerly walked up the few steps to the heightened building, and knocked on the front doors.

No answer. Great.

Reluctantly, he opened the doors, and was met with a purple orb.

"Hel-looo?" His word stretched out much longer than it needed to. But halfway throught greeting the orb, Zed realised that it probably didn't understand human voices, and that it had no life.

"What am I doing, it can't understand me." Zed laughed nervously.

The orb scrunched up, and flung itself at Zed's face.

"Ouch! What was that for!?" He rubbed his face furiously, trying to dispel some of the pain, but the orb simply floated back down the corridor. He decided to follow it, assuming it would lead to Syndra, and he was right.

She sat on a chair in the middle of the room facing directly towards Zed, legs crossed, and her hands holding a cup of tea. The aroma slapped Zed in the face.

"Good morning, weird man." She said.

"Good morning." He replied.

"Tea? It's green tea. Jasmine and peppermint."

"Please."

Syndra poured a cup and slid it over to Zed. He sat down on a kneeling mat just behind the coffee table.

"Thank you." He said.

The tea wasn't scoldingly hot, indicating to him that she had made it a while ago. The smell was even more amazing up close. He took a deep breath in through his nose, relishing the sweet scent it emitted, and he immediately took a sip. As soon as Zed swallowed the first sip of tea, his stomach growled angrily.

Syndra giggled.

"Hungry, are we? I supposed you would be, so I prepared some breakfast for you." She put her tea down, and stood up, holding her arm out to Zed, indicating for him to hold it, and stand up. And so, he accepted the hand.

Still holding his hand, Syndra let him to another room right at the end of the corridor. Alog the way, Zed felt his hand beginning to sweat from being nervous, but he didn't want to pull away, it felt.. Comforting.

She opened the doors to a long table with 5 different foods, all in serving dishes. Zed's eyes opened with excitement.

She giggled again.

"Take your time, and eat as much as you'd like. Then, after you're done, we can.. Talk over something, ok shiny man?"

Zed nodded in utter delight, and edged closer to the table.

 ** _A/N: I haven't had time to read over this particular section (It's nearly 4 in the morning ok, forgive me, Senpai :c ) Here, I wanted to kind of bring out the inner ninja in Zed by wanting him want to meditate, and I also wanted to highlight the 'balance' in Syndra by adding the Koi pond.  
But please let me know what you think in the review section below! Reviews are always appreciated._**


	3. Feelings

"That. Was. Amazing."

Syndra simply smiled at the compliment, shyly hiding herself away from Zed's view. He looked at her with warmth in his eyes, and a smile on his face. He felt his whole body warm up, it felt like butterflies were going berzerk in his stomach, and he almost wanted to hug Syndra as a thank you. All of these things from this feeling.. This feeling of..

Syndra giggled, holding a cup of tea in her hand. "It was the least I could offer you after what I did. MY apologies, and you're very welcome, err.." the cheer in the atmosphere dropped.

"What?" Zed questioned.

"I.. I don't know your name.."

Zed's face went blank, the smile was lost, and the warmth escaped his body. He was looking Syndra straight in the eye.

"Oh.."

"So.. What is your name?"

"You don't, er- Hehe." Zed rubbed the back of his neck and giggled nervously, removing his eyes from Syndra's. "You don't _need_ to know."

"Yes I do." Syndra edged closer to Zed, leaning over the small coffee table that sat between them, she had a hint of almost desperation in her voice. She slowly began to climb onto the table, lifting one leg up.

"Hey, Syndra, what are you do-" she jumped on top of Zed. Pinning his arms above him down to the floor, and straddling him at his waist. She was so close to his face, they were practically kissing.

"I need to know your name! _PLEASE!_ Tell m-" She stopped. Staring Zed dead in the eyes, with only an inch between their faces. Their breathing was light, and brushed softly against each other's skin. Syndra's hair slowly fell across Zed's face, and her purple eyes grew in brightness as the few seconds passed, breathing steadily into each other, and holding their poses. Syndra felt Zed's hand slip on the floor, and in fear of kissing him -which she actually wouldn't mind - she jerked upwards. Letting go of Zed's hand, and climbing off of him.

"I'm- I'm sorry. I'll be back in a while, I-I just need to.. Clear my head. Please, excuse me." It would be much faster if she used her legs to run, so she did. She ran out of the room. Darting down the corridor, and outside as fast as she could. She summoned multiple orbs to take her off of her floating island, and down to ground level. She looked up, back to home, and carried on walking, knowing full well, that Zed would still be to weak to get down himself. If he could even get down.

He lay on the floor, still paralysed from Syndra's close touch. Eventually, he leant up on his elbows, slowly looking around the room, before standing up, and winced in pain from his bandaged torso.

 _"So, how are we feeling today?"_ The voice was familiar to Zed. And it comforted him. It was his shadow, calling from the corner of the room that wasn't in bright light.

"Heh, I was beginning to get worried, actually. And I feel.. Fine. Just fine." The nervousness struck Zed towards the end of his say in the conversation.

 _"I saw everything, Zed."_

The room filled with silence, and Zed became increasingly nervous.

"I.. SHE JUMPED ON ME!" Zed pointed to the table that Syndra had climbed over to get on top of him, giving his shadow an innocent facial expression. The shadow proceeded to lower his head, and hold it in his hand, in pure disappointment.

 _"Zed, you are the Mas-"_

"SHE DID IT, NOT ME." His voice was almost joking. Almost.

Syndra had walked for only a few minutes, when already she wanted to go back, to see Zed.

 _"What is this.. Feeling?"_ She was questioning herself.

She turned around, and vaguely say her island in all it's glory during the mid-day sun. This made her happy. What made her even happier was the fact that she had a very attractive man on that island. She backed up to a nearby rock, and sat down, still looking at the floating masterpiece. Even though she was calm, the mere thought of Zed made her heart race.

 _"Despite the large scar on his face.. He is.. Attractive."_

She stopped for a moment. Admiring the serenity around her. It only lasted for a few seconds, as Syndra brough her knees to her chest and put her hands on her head.

 _"What have I got myself into? I don't.. Involved myself with others.. He needs to leave. But.."_

She didn't want to think about it anymore. She jumped off of the rock, and headed straight back to the island.

 _"Zed, please, compose yourself. What is the issue?"_

"It's no issue.. I just.."

 _"Just what?"_

Zed paced around the room, holding his arms behind his back, and keeping his head down. His shadow on the other hand stood in the same corner that it appeared in.

After a few seconds it spoke in an extremely flat tone.

 _"Zed."_

He stopped pacing, knowing that the shadow was being serious now.

 _"What is the issue?_ "

"Syndra."

The shadow lifted it's head, staring softly at Zed, while Zed was looking back at him, smiling with delight in his eyes.

 _"No Zed."_ The shadow moved closer. _"You can't. Men like you aren't supposed to feel emotion."_

The last line hit Zed hard. Reminding him of who he really was, and what he really did.

" _You kill people. You know the shadow technique. You are not a lover, so please, do not fall into the feeling. What is wrong with you?"_

"It's this place.. It's granted me peace and time to think. Something I would not get back at the order. I know nothing about where we are, or far away we are from the Order, and I think it's that that's giving me this.. Peace. The more I toy with the idea of.. Being, in love, the more I think.. It would be..Necessary."

Syndra was walking her way up the corridor, and was about to open the door, when she heard Zed talking to someone.

Zed turned away from the shadow, admiring the large painting on the wall opposite the door. "It's not just this place however.. It's her.. Syndra."

Her eyes lit up at the mere sound of her name. The shadow moved over to the door, placing a hand on the handle.

"She.." He sighed heavily. "She's like a breath of fresh air in my life. I've never had any women in my life, she makes me feel so.. Young."

Syndra bursted through the door, and landed heavily on her face.

Zed turned around sharply, only to grow nauseous at the sight of Syndra. The shadow winked at Zed, and disappeared into the dark hallway. He ran over to Syndra and helped her stand up, of course, she accepted it, dusting herself off, until eventually, their eyes met.

They stood there for a while, admiring each others company, until Syndra broke the silence with the inevitable question.

"Who were you talking to?"

"My shadow."

 _ **A/N: This chapter feels rushed to me, yet I spent a good hour and a half on it :( Let me know what you all think! Reviews are always helpful, and I would like you all to enjoy reading this story, so if any improvements or additions are needed here, let me know!**_

 _ **LEMONY FLUFF INCOMING NEXT CHAPTER. ;D**_


	4. The kiss

Another day had passed on the island, but Zed was still not at full recovery. Syndra had changed the bandages every day for him while he lay unconscious in the bed she had made for him, trying not to stare at her, or even look her in the eye.

"Done."

Zed had hardly felt anything touching him, forgetting where he was momentarily, sending him briefly into shock. He shot up, eyes darting around the room. Syndra leant forward to stop him panicking.

He grabbed her shoulders and squeezed hard, not realising now much strength had returned to him.

"I need to get back to the order. I need to get back. What if they were attacked? Are they capable of holding anyone off by themselves? I need to leave!"

"Please calm down! You're not-"

Zed had pushed her out of the way, attempting to make run for the door.

" **STOP.** "

Syndra was pissed, and Zed could really sense this in her sudden echoed voice, switching from sounding like a normal human being, to this.. Sovereign.

She hovered above the floor, holding her signature pose; arms outward, holding spheres, legs dangling from her body, and her chin held up high. She had a further 8 spheres floating around her, all moving at a fast pace, and avoiding collision with care and detail.

" **DO NOT DEFY ME**." Her voice was on par with Zed's shouting, except her voice, definitely echoed louder than Zed's voice ever could.

The amount of power that was suddenly entered the atmosphere scared Zed into bowing down before her, and apologising.

He lowered his head. With his forearm resting on one knee, and the other arm behind his back, and with his other knee on the floor, Zed was being incredibly respectful.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok!" Syndra had lowered herself back down to the ground, the spheres had disappeared, and her voice turned to her normal, sweet sounding voice.

Zed collapsed on the floor, face first.

"Why am I such a fool?" His voice sounded muffled.

Syndra walked over to him, gently, and helped him off the floor, and on to a nearby cushion. There was a comforting silence for a few moments, whilst Syndra held by the shoulders, checking him over to see if he was alright, and as she was checking the old, scarred skin on his face, he said -

"Zed."

"Huh?"

"You asked me what my name was yesterday.. It's Zed."

Syndra stopped checking the scars. She had her hand on his cheek, not quite cupping it, but enough to make Zed feel welcomed and comforted, and enough to make Syndra feel like she was creating some kind of synergy.

"Zed.. I like it." She whispered, softly.

"I just.. I just want to thank you. For everything. The food, the bandaging.. The home. Thank you, Syndra."

The question have never burdened her mind, but she finally decided to ask it anyway.

"How.. How did you know my name?"

Zed exhaled heavily, dreading the thought of Syndra turning back into the dark, terrifying soverign that he witnessed minutes ago.

"I was.. Sent to assassinate you. You see, Syndra.. I am an _assassin_. I'm known to Ionia as the ' _Master of Shadows_ ', as I know the old ways of the shadow arts.. It pains me to say this, you've been so kind to me an-"

She kissed him.

She, _kissed_ him.

Silencing him.

Making him surrender to her.

His eyes lit up. The kiss was delicate. So delicate, Zed wasn't sure if she had even touched him at first. Syndra was leaning infront him. His legs were crossed, arms in his lap, and she was kneeling infront his him. She lifted up her free hand to his face, cupping his jaw, and feeling the strong line that it made. They released themselves from each other, only to look one another in the eye and kiss again. This time, Zed took control.

He lifted his arms to hold Syndra's waist, using her as a kind of leverage to hoist himself up above her. Still kissing, their tongues met. Dancing, and playing wildly as he picked her up, holding one arm on the small of her back, and the other on her butt. He squeezed her cheek, which made Syndra push her chest forward into Zed's. It made him all the while happier as her breasts slowly pushed against him. He leaned down in front of the bed, and slowly let Syndra down, releasing each other from the kiss.

The realisation hit them, and they slowly jerked away from each other. Both red faced, and slightly embarrassed. Syndra stood up, and walked passed Zed as he was still kneeling on the floor in front of the bed with his head downwards, almost, like he had been defeated.

Neither of them said a single word. She quietly left, and he didn't move.

" _Nice going! You messed up._ " The shadow blurted out, almost upsetting Zed.

"I pushed her too fast." He fell face forward into the bed in defeat, realising his obvious mistake.

"I should have just waited another day. I hardly know her." His voice was muffled, and sounded slightly forced.

 _"Zed, this is very unlike you. I never knew you were.. So interested in women._ " The shadow laughed, and kneeled opposite Zed. It lifted his chin upwards.

 _"This is all still a learning_ _ **curve**_ _for you, isn't it, Master of_ _ **Butts**_ _?"_ The shadow laughed even harder, making Zed punch it in the stomach.

"Shouldn't you be, I don't know, disappearing? It's getting late, and I'm quite tired."

 _"If you wish, Master of.."_

Zed glared at the shadow, almost killing it with the sharp, narrowed eyes his was projecting. The shadow coughed, and resumed his sentence with a respectful tone.

 _"..Shadows."_

It twirled into a spiral, and sunk into the floor. The shadow itself spread all across the room, but some of the darkness went to up Zed's body, and into his heart. Reminding him of of close the Shadow always was, and always will be.

He dared not to try and leave again. Seeing Syndra with such authority terrified Zed. The feel of true, born power made him shiver, making him realise how soft she was being at their first encounter, but even then, the power she gave off made him weak with restraint and fear, it even made him feel cold, something Zed had assumed people of the Freljord were only capable of.

He lay down in bed, and pulled the thin sheet over him, up to his chest. He tried to sleep, but couldn't, fearing what was happening back at the institute.

All night, Syndra tossed and turned in her bed. Although it was as comfy as she wanted it to be - several pillows and a single, thin blanket, she could not sleep. _She_ feared that the her earlier outburst of energy scared Zed too much. Even after she pulled away from the kiss, she swore to herself that she saw fear in his eyes. She rolled over, now facing the door. Without hesitation, she stood up and headed outside.

Neither of them were asleep, and Zed didn't know what to do or where to go. If her were at home, at the order, he would consult his best tactician, whom of which it seemed, never slept. But Zed wasn't at the order now, so he settled for another night of sleeplessness; until Syndra walked through the door.

 _ **A/N: Thanks everyone for reading this, I've gained a substantial amount of views in the past 2/3 days, it makes me happy ^-^ I hope you all enjoy the general direction of the story, but I do feel like it's being dragged out a bit now, so the next chapter will be the last of these first few days of encounters, then I will timeskip a few months. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave reviews! If you want something to happen, tell me! And yes, it can be a sex scene ._.**_


	5. In love

"Can I sleep next to you?" Syndra was rubbing her eye, and with the other hand, she held a pillow, one that was covered in what seemed to be an infinite pattern of Koi fish. She was wearing thin, fabric shorts with a long, over-sized t-shirt, hanging off her body, and showing Zed her thin frame. She wasn't wearing her helmet, and her hair wasn't tied up as it normally would have been.

Zed knew he definitely didn't want to say no, not after seeing her like this, so instead, he leaned up onto his elbows, and removed the blanket from him, gesturing the bundle at Syndra, acting almost reluctant.

She tip-toed closer to Zed, taking the blanket from him, and wrapping it half around her. She then, lay next to him; in the bed.

"Wait, I thought you meant next to me, as in, on the floor?!"

It was futile. Somehow, somehow, she was already asleep. Zed's mouth was held open in shock, and for many reasons; there was a girl lying next to him, in a bed. She had the cheek to mislead him. She was a very attractive person.

He threw himself back onto the mattress, almost angry with her, until he realised that she placed the other half of the blanket on him, making Zed feel.. Cosy.

An hour had passed, Zed was slowly edging away from consciousness, but he still couldn't sleep, thanks to this new lump he had adopted. She was distracting. Not only was her power overwhelming, but she was just, here. Here in the bed that Zed was sleeping in. The warmth radiating from her back onto Zed's arm made him feel comforted.

After a while, his eyes were slowly starting to close, and because of the tiredness and where he was, he couldn't think straight, she was sending him wild.

Zed slowly turned onto his side, and leaned up, reaching under Syndra's waist, bringing her closer to him. She was cute. Her whole body, looked and felt small, and what made her appear even cuter, was the fact that she was sleeping in fetal position. Cuddling with herself, almost like she wanted to cuddle or to be cuddled. He smiled sweetly at her, and brushed her hair from her face.

She woke up. Or at least, Zed thought she did. But instead, she turned around, now facing his chest.

He was speechless. This was the first time in his life that he was sleeping with a girl, and in a way, he wanted to make the most of it. Who knew if she wanted him to be there, with him in the morning? What if she asked out of being half-asleep? He didn't know, and he felt obligated to edge closer to her, raising a hand to slide under her cheek resting on the pillow Zed was using, and the other hand to put on her waist, going over her, and pulling her in, gently, at the bottom of her back.

This, definitely woke her up.

She slowly opened her eyes, looking into Zed's. He began to pull his arms back, until she whispered -

"No.. Stay."

Zed stopped moving immediately. He only looked her in the eye, waiting for her to pull herself away, not realising what she had actually said. Syndra raised her hands to his face, holding him, just for a second.

They whispered each other's names at the same time.

 _"Zed.. I think I'm in love with you."_

 _"Syndra.. I think I'm in love with you."_

They were both equally shocked, but after a few seconds, they relaxed, and slowly pulled each other closer, and embraced in a soft, tender kiss. They pulled away momentarily, to only kiss again, taking a short breath. Zed pulled her in closer, and flipped himself so that he was on top of her. Her legs were open, and his were denying her of any movement. Zed quickly moved his hands to Syndra's, pulling them above her head, and onto the pillow, interlocking fingers, and pushing them down. Restricting her from any movement.

They stopped kissing again, both of them now fully awake. Their foreheads met, and softly, with Zed's deep, serious voice, he said -

"You're mine now." The end of the sentence was met with a smile by both of them, leaning back into a rougher kiss, sending each other wild with this ecstasy and excitement. Zed's chest pushed down harder on Syndra, making her arch her back in response, letting her know who was really the _dominant_ one here. He released their interlocking fingers, trailed them down Syndra's body. To her breasts, her stomach, and eventually, her thighs. Her hands were now trailing up and down Zed's back, feeling every inch of muscle that was moving, and feeling Zed's heavy breathing. They leaned back on their sides after a furious quarter of an hour kissing rampage, both even more tired, and both wanting more; but, they knew it was far too early for anything else.

Zed pulled Syndra's leg on top of his hip, he used his other hand to pull her in closer at the waist. At the same time, Syndra's arms were wrapped around Zed's neck, still holding a firm kiss, they both exhaled, and let go. She moved her arms away from his neck, one hand lying flat in front of her face, and the other touching Zed's chest.

He moved in closer, nuzzling her head into his neck, and creating a comfortable hold for the both of them.

After a few minutes of relaxing, Syndra was the first to fall asleep, leaving Zed to slowly also drift away from consciousness.

The shadow whispered.

 _"Well done, Zed. Well done."_

 _ **A/N: Fluff. :3**_


	6. Revealing the Truth

_**A/N: This is the point where I alter their lore a little bit, just so you know!**_

Syndra awoke the next morning to the extremely unfamiliar sound of clattering metal when she realised that Zed was no longer sleeping beside her. She shot up out of bed and looked around the room to only see that he was walking over to the door.

"Zed? Where are you going?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned, still walking towards him. He stopped and turned around.

Zed was wearing his full body of armour other than his helmet, which he was holding in his hand. The huge dent in the chest piece seemed more obvious to Syndra than when she damaged it, the fabric beneath that was ripped and torn, revealing his bandages.

"Oh, good morning, Syndra! I tried my best to not wake you up, but er, it's clear that I didn't succeed." He nervously rubbed the back of his next with his hand, looking up as she got closer.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought it would be best for me to go back to the order.. I have spent the last 8 years of my life building it from the ground up. I hope you don't mind, but I'll be gone for a few days."

Syndra jumped at him.

"Few days?! So you'll come back?!" The excitement in her eyes made her appear even more cute to Zed, and he couldn't resist the urge to hug her, so he dropped his helmet and hugged her tightly by wrapping his arms around her neck, and she followed by hugging him by the waist.

Syndra was considerably shorter than Zed, which he now realised.

"Of course I'm coming back."

Syndra hugged him tighter, then she let go slightly to lift her head up and kiss him. Zed moved his hand to her face and cupped it, stroking her cheek gently with his thumb.

"I'll be back in a few days. I promise you that I will come back, ok?"

"Ok."

Zed took her hand, and led her out of the dojo, making sure that he said his goodbyes in the nicest and best way possible. After stepping out of the building, Zed questioned -

"Oh, which way do I go?"

"That way." Syndra pointed in between the dojo they were in, and the one to their right. They began to walk to the slight clearing.

"We must be up on a high hill."

"A hill? Haha, I'm surprised you haven't.. Noticed, Zed." Her voice became awkward towards the end of the sentence as they were edging closer to the edge of the floating island.

"What do you mean Syndra?" Zed giggled.

"Watch out!" She yanked him back on his feet, pulling what little cloth was left on his armour. Zed immediately crawled close to where she pulled him back from, realising that they were then on a floating island.

"What the.. How did we get up here?!"

"I brought you.."

"How?! You're.. Weak."

She hit him.

"I am not weak! I made this island myself, you know."

Zed began to watch Syndra in awe as she explained how this island occurred.

"I pulled it up from the roots, showing the rest of Ionia that a powerful mage lives here. You see, Zed, I was an orphan an-"

"An orphan?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was.. Also an orphan.."

Silence hit them, both of them could only look each other in the eye, not moving or saying a word. Zed patted the ground next to him, gesturing for Syndra to sit down.

"Continue."

"Well, I was an orphan. I was taken in by the Ionian council, they knew I was powerful, even as a baby I was able to summon streams of multicoloured magic. I could control nature, and for a short time whilst one of the elders trained me, she taught me how to control water."

Syndra leaned backwards with her chest pushed out, as she tried to bring some water from the Koi pond to them, with little concentration, she brought an orb towards them.

"Wow, that is really.. Cool." Exclaimed Zed. Syndra giggled in delight.

"Why thank you." She threw the orb back into the water from a distance.

"And after she became.. Sick of me, if you will, I was passed onto another Ionian elder. Though in reality, I think she was just scared of me. Imagine a four year old being able to control the elements, that's just crazy." She blushed and placed a hand on one of her cheeks.

"It is crazy.. Well.. At the edge of, around seven, I was able to jump from tree to tree, and stay absolutely silent. I was quite proud of myself."

"That explains why I couldn't hear or see you for a long time when you were up in that tree." He blushed after Syndra said this.

"How.. How did you see me whilst I was up there?"

She giggled.

"I think you're forgetting what I just said. I control the elements, and the nature around me, Zed. I could feel your presence through the trees and the winds, I knew exactly where you were."

"Did you know that I was there for hours?!"

"Yes."

He flopped onto his back, and proceeded to cover his face with his hands. Syndra laughed, and leaned next to him, trying to peel his hands off of his face. Reluctantly, he leaned in for a kiss, full knowing that he would not be able to live it down. Syndra moved a hand up to his head, gently rubbing her fingers through his hair as they kissed in the sun rise.

She whispered. "I thought you needed to be somewhere?"

"Oh shit!" He shot up onto his feet. Zed turned around and gestured to help Syndra up, she declined.

"How will you get down?"

"I'll use my shadow, I can basically teleport to him."

With a swift wrist movement, Zed's shadow was standing beside him.

 _"Hello, Syndra."_

"IT TALKS?!"

"Oh god, you weren't suppo-"

"ZED THIS IS SO COOL. CAN I GET ONE? HE LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU."

"Oh for the love of-"

The shadow backed off from Syndra, falling off the island.

"NOOOOO!"

Syndra seemed genuinely sad for a moment, until Zed burst out laughing, and collapsed onto the floor in a fit of laughter.

"He.. He will be fine! Hahahaah!" He couldn't hold back the tears, and eventually, he started to cry.

"Oh.. Oh my god.. Syndra! I'm leaving now." He was still laughing, but she did not look impressed.

"I'll be back in a few days, who knows, it all depends on where eveyone is with training." His voice was becoming more serious.

"Wait! Zed?"

"Yes?"

"You said you've been working on your order for eight years.."

"Yes..?"

"How old are you?"

Zed sighed heavily.

"I'm 27, Syndra."

"But you're so young.."

"So are you! And look how powerful you are. How old are you? 26? 28?"

"I'm 22."

"Well, I think this proves my point, you still have a long way to go into becoming more powerful, then. Both of us do."

Syndra stood closer and hugged him again.

"I would like to become more powerful.. It would get the stupid Ionian council off my back. They keep harassing me with threats about stripping me of my magic."

"In that case.. I think we should make some kind of _alliance_." 


	7. Arriving at the Order

_"Master Zed is home!" "Who is that woman?" "She looks scary mama.."_

Crowds of Zed's order and the townsfolk living within the temple surrounded the two as they arrived back at the Temple of Shadows, the place where Zed first obtained the forbidden art. Women, children and members of the order itself all crowded around Zed, asking where he had been, if he was ok, and more obviously;

"Who is this fine young lady, Master?"

Tami reached for Syndra's hand and gently shook it, she was a woman of short stature. Jet black hair, the exact same mask that Zed wore, as well as the same trousers. Except her eyes were not covered, only the lower half of her face.

"An Ally, Tami. Meet Syndra, the Dark Sovereign."

The crowds gasped, and began muttering to each other.

Another woman stepped forward, gently pushing past Tami. she was wearing completely different clothing. Her long, brown hair covered half of her face, and the rest trailed down her back, reaching the top of her bottom. She stood with a strong posture, sticking her chest out, and seductively stepping forward to Syndra. Her clothes were different to anyone else in the order. Instead of long black trousers, this woman wore a short black skirt, which flowed beautifully in the wind. Her breastplate was carved with the same markings as everyone else, the symbol for Shadow, but the different that distinguished her the most, was the lack of blades attached to her arms.

"The Dark Sovereign? THE, Dark Sovereign, master Zed?" Her voice sounded that of a mere child's, a teenager if you will. She was stern when addressing Syndra, but was not intimidated by the fact that was floating 2 feet above her.

"Yes, Hei-An. The Dark Sovereign." Zed already sounded fed up, signalling to Syndra that Hei-An was the irritating student.

"How can we be sure? All's she's doing is floating."

"Hei-An, give it a rest, I left here in a bad mood because of you, and quite frankly, you're putting me the same mood again."

"I challenge her to a Shili Zhan!"

Zed facepalmed himself, followed by many of the other students surrounding the area. The townsfolk surrounding them tutted and sighed with irritation.

"Tami, are the grounds fixed from last time?"

"No.. Master Zed.." He looked down on her, the red eyes in his mask squinting at her.

"We sent the townsfolk and members of the order to search for you instead.." His face lit up upon hearing her answer.

"Oh.. Very well. Now, Syndra.."

She pulled him aside to a nearby tree, her voice sounding like when he first encountered her, like the echo of nightmares.

"Zed.. Why are you acting.. Weird? And what's a Shili Zhan?"

He grabbed her hand, and pulled her back to the center of the temple grounds.

"Order of Shadows, the Shili Zhan will begin in one hour in our usual training grounds!" The people disappeared, moving back to their jobs and homes.

"Come, Syndra. There is much to explain.."

Zed pulled Syndra to the left wing of the temple which was hidden away and exremely secluded. The huge center building of the temple was covered in long, red flags, handing off of the rooftops, and trailing down to the floor, causing Syndra to lose her balance and fall to the floor.

"Ouch!"

Zed laughed.

"It's not funny, that really hurt.."

"Awwhhhh, my poor wittle Syndra!" Zed exlaimed in a very condescending way as he scooped her up into his arms, which Syndra thought was extremely uncharictaristic of him, making her slap him half-heartedly across the face.

"Syndra! Don't make me drop you!" He held her above a small pond filled with Koi. With a smirk on her face, she lifted her arms into the air holding the water directly above them with the fish still swimming around.

"Zed! Don't make me drop it on you!" She looked very smug. Zed rolled his eyes, and put her down.

"You're like a child, Syndra.." He whispered, but of course, she didn't hear him.

She gently placed the water back in, making sure no fish escaped.

"What is your obsession with these fish, Syndra?"

"The ones I have at home are eternal, and represent each stage of my magic ability. The ones you saw on the first day we met were to add to my collection, they too were Eternal Koi, forged by the Ionian elders of the First Civilisation of the Foresworn Era to assist the greatest mages only."

"That was.. Sudden."

"I thought you should know, that's all."

He dismissed it, feeling like she had told him just a tad too much information, but then he realised what situation they were now in. Zed took his mask off and attached it to a hook on his trousers, he stepped forward to Syndra, and lowered himself, readying to pick her up.

"Zed? What are you-" He kissed her softly, the only thing they could now hear was the soft winds blowing against the trees. Zed began walking towards the closed doors, still kissing Syndra.

With one arm still underneath her, he opened the doors and walked through the living room to a separate door; his bedroom.

He gently placed her down on the bed, and continued kissing her. Planting light pecks on her neck and cheek. She was doing the same thing to Zed, until they heard a cough.

"Zed." A man spoke in the room, making both of them jump and search the room frantically.

"Kenshin!" He propped himself up as Syndra followed, floating in the air once more with her terrifying voice.

"You can not be so distracted by pointless relationships now, Master."

"Pointless? I am here to create an alliance!" Syndra retorted.

"I can see that." Both Zed and Syndra blushed at Kenshin's response.

"Anyway.. Why are you here, Kenshin?"

"To welcome you back home, of course. But I see someone already beat me to it."

"You're very.. modest. Aren't you?" Syndra questioned.

"I'll let you be the judge of that. Anyway, my lady, I believe you are the Dark Sovereign?"

"Yes, I am."

"And you have been challenged by Hei-An to a Shili Zhan?"

"Yes, but I'm still confused, wh-" Both Zed an Kenshin held out a hand towards, signalling her to be quiet.

"I am Zed's second best student in the order. I am also his adviser, and his best man. This is not the first time Hei-An has challenged someone to a battle, she was won against every single student in this order, so she is very talented indeed."

"Then how is she not the best?"

"She challenged me." Zed interjected the conversation.

"And lost within 5 seconds. Her footing was terrible, and at this point, she had no control over her shadow, it was telling her what to do, word for word, but she ignored it, doing her own thing, and commanding it to do impossible things; or at least things she could not handle yet."

 _"I will defeat you Master! I am the best student you will ever have!"_

 _Hei-An threw her shadow at Zed at an extremely fast pace, commanding it to slice his throat, allowing him to pass through it using his own shadow, and to push Hei-An to the floor, pinning her down with a blade to her neck._

 _They were face to face, and his limbs were pinning hers down to floor in all the places so that she couldn't move a single muscle. Neither of them had a mask on, allowing Zed's monotonous expression to sick into her thought process._

 _"Foolish child."_

 _She used her shadow to escape from Zed's grasp, or at least tried to, and he had already summoned two shadows to his side, killing Hei-An's shadow instantly._

 _"You may defeated some of the students here, idiotic child, but remeber one thing."_

 _He pressed the blade even harder, drawing the smallest amount of blood._

 _"I have the name Master of Shadows for a reason."_

 _And with that his disappeared to where he first moved. His shadow faced Hei-An, almost in pity, before following Zed to the temple opening, and sinking into the floor behind him._

"Since then, she has developed a lot of skill.. Don't you agree, Master?"

"Yes actually, I do agree. Since then, she has developed a structured and peculiar style of battle."

"Which is what?" Syndra questioned.

"Ionian Ribbon Dancing."

"That's.. That's how I learned to summon spheres.. It's what my control is _based_ off of.."

Kenshin removed his back from the wall, heading towards the door, before leaving, he muttered a few last words.

"Then this will be an interesting fight."


	8. The First Battle

They sat opposite each other on his bed, both with legs crossed, and Zed speaking like the master tactician he is, and with Syndra listening to everything he had to say.

"Well, where do I begin.. Ok, first of all, what are your powers again?"

"I have summon magical spheres, encase people within them and throw them anywhere, I push push people back using my spheres, and I can summon about 30 spheres at once and throw them at whatever I wish. I can also control temperatures and people's minds an-"

"Wow, ok, that's quite a lot, Syndra. I'm.. Actually quite impressed, heh.."

"What?"

"Well, it's just.. _Impressive_."

She laughed.

"Zed, I was raised by Ionian elders.. Not only that.." She leaned closer to him and summoned different waves of multicoloured magic around Zed, the waves gently brushing against his face, his head and eyes followed the waves in amazement. She raised her hand and created a small sphere of shadowed mess, to which Zed reached out his hand to touch it.

"..I was born with these powers."

"You were born with the power of shadows?"

"No silly! This is only magic, it's fake shadow if you will. But I suppose I could use it as a bluff.."

His face lit up.

"Wow.. That's, kind of.. Dark."

"I know."

"Anyway.. A few things to note about Hei-An, she moves incredibly fast, faster than me, infact.. Not only this, but judging by her attitude earlier, she'll more or less likely try to tie you down to the floor with her shadows, in addition to this, sh-" Syndra placed a finger to Zed's lips.

"Shhh. I have absolute control."

He didn't even try to speak. She smirked at him and removed her finger, he smiled back and kissed her tenderly. She tried to push him down onto the bed but Zed was much too strong, he repeated the motion to her, interlocking their fingers and with their bodies touching each other in all the right places. For a few seconds, they lay there, in peace and harmony, it was here that Syndra was too weak with the feeling of almost-lust for Zed to even attempt to get him off. Either way, she didn't really mind.

He leaned in closer to her, their noses barely even touching. Syndra tried to arch her head so that her lips were closer to his, but it was futile - he kept moving further away. With each passing second, Syndra was feeling even more crazy with her sudden want for Zed, and he was finally able to control the Dark Sovereign, after the past few days of control she had over him, it was Zed who came out on top as the victor.

"Absolute control, you say?"

They both smirked. Zed slowly leaned down to press his lips against Syndra's, causing her to exhale heavily with relief. He slowly slipped his tongue into Syndra's soft lips, eliciting the same motions from her as they both explored each others mouths with the unexpected tenderness that they treated each other with.

"You're just a big softie." She whispered.

"So are you, O great and powerful Dark Soverign." He murmered.

She stuck her tongue out and licked his nose. He tutted.

"Syndra.." He giggled.

Zed removed himself from Syndra, both of them now lying on the bed. He leaned up a little bit, just enough to see the clock on the opposite wall.

"We have half an hour."

"Ok." She said.

"Zed?"

"Yes, Syndra?"

"Have you ever felt loved before?"

He wasn't sure how to respond to the question. There were a few possibilities of answers to give, but he just couldn't think straight. Not around Syndra. Not around this amazing woman.

"Nothing like this, no."

"Me neither."

"How? You're.. Amazing. I'm surprised men haven't swooned all over you."

She blushed and turned away from Zed, burying her face in the pillow.

"There was.. One man.." Her voice sounded incredibly muffled.

"Go on." He leaned toward Syndra.

"A man with some ancient wind technique, he came to me one day some years ago, asking for help. He'd been attacked and was.. Badly injured, so I took him in. A few hours afterwards, I felt smoke and the forest around me dying and being burned. It was the people hunting him down in an attempt to kill him, and to my.. 'delight'.. It was no other, than the Ionian council.. I took immediate friendship to Yasuo, we both had a common enemy."

Zed laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I know the man that you're talking about."

Syndra turned back around with a happy expression on her face.

"Who? Who is he?!"

"A friend of mine, Yasuo. He lives not far from here actually."

"Can we visit him tomorrow? Or later on today?"

"Of course! I haven't seen him in a while, come to think of it.."

"We can go and see him together, can't we Zed? Pleeeaaaassee?"

He laughed and rubbed his hand through her hair.

"Of course, Syndra, I already said."

-fast forward-

"Ladies and gentlemen! I hereby declare this Shili Zhan an official recorded battle by the commandments of Ionian values and traditions! May the best fighter win!" Zed's voiced boomed above the crowds noise, and Syndra knew she had already won this fight.

She floated about the ground in her signature pose. Back straight, arms outstretched holding spheres, and her legs dangling freely without care. Hei-An showed no restraint or weakness. She was standing slightly crouched, holding a short strip of shadowed fabric between her hands. Her aura and entire presence was that of Zed's. She was a shadow of him.

They both bowed, and on the sound of a gong, the battle begun.

Hei-An jumped straight at Syndra, launching herself at her neck in an attempt to grab it, and Zed was right, she was really, really fast. She gave one swift kick to the air and knocked Hei-An so far back that she almost hit a crowd of people outside the ring. Syndra smirked, causing Hei-An to scream and once again launch herself at the Dark Sovereign.

 _Shit._

She disappeared. Hei-An couldn't be seen or felt anywhere. Syndra patiently waited, gently looking around, and keeping herself mentally and physically prepared for the inevitable attack. The sound of flapping clothes could be heard, and Syndra moved herself to the side, in hope to dodge the attack appearing form behind her.

Success.

"You're ridiculously sensitive, Dark Sovereign. How on earth could you hear me?"

Syndra laughed, but it wasn't the laugh that Zed was used to. This was Syndra's true form, the Dark Sovereign. The powerful mage that struck horror into Zed's tough heart, not the innocent young woman anymore.

"A whole legion couldn't stop me.. What chance do you have?"

Hei-An froze on the spot. Unable to move from the sound of Syndra's voice. The rest of the crowd fell silent.

Syndra pulled a dark, shadowed sphere from the air as the other eight orbs surrounding her turned the same way.

"No way.." Hei-an whispered.

The banging of stone could be heard as Syndra mercilessly flung eleven orbs at Hei-An. Everyone single one hitting her. The smoke cleared, and Syndra still floated in the exact same place. She moved over to the crushed, but breathing body lying on the floor, and lowered herself to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Her voice was back to normal, and Zed silently exhaled with relief.

Hei-An slapped Syndra's hand away, to which she sat up, now facing Syndra.

"I've only ever been defeated once.." She was struggling to breathe, Zed and one of the many medics sensed this, and panic struck them, causing them to run over to Hei-An.

"..and it was Master Zed who defeated me.. But this.. This hurt much more.." She coughed up a small amount of blood. Syndra jerked and reach to the medic.

"Please take good care fo her, I didn't intend this. Hei-An, I'm truly sorry."

"Syndra, there is no real need to apologise. He grabbed her face by the cheeks and moved her gaze the the severely injured top-student." He let go, and stood up.

"People of the order, we have declared a winner!" He held Syndra's arm up and the crowd cheered, giving her a little smile.

"As you are all aware.." Hei-an was being carried back to the building behind them.

"..one of my best students has been defeated. Surely, this battle has proved to you that Syndra is worthy of joining the order?"

It stayed silent for only a second, but the crowd burst into fits of cheers and chants.

"SYNDRA, SYNDRA, SYNDRA.."

Zed leaned in closer to her.

"I think that's a yes."


	9. New Experiences

_**A/N: INCOMING LEMON BOYS AND GIRLS!**_  
 _ **It's kind of fluff lemon, but not entirely. ANWAY.**_  
 _ **Enjoy the sexiness that is Syndra.**_

Seven weeks had passed since Syndra's battle with Hei-An, and needless to say, they were now rather close friends. Zed hadn't been happier. Ever. Not only did he have a girlfriend, but he also now had a powerful ally. His students trained under both Syndra and Zed, she was able to teach them things Zed never could. Today's lesson in particular was controlling not just the shadows - which was Zed's part of the day - but also Syndra's section of the training - controlling your enemies emotions.

"I understand not all of you born with the ability and strength that I have." She raised a hand to her chest, gesturing to herself.

"But I can guarantee that you will learn it. The way in which this works is that the shadows themselves are clearly a type of magic." The students chatted in agreement.

"This can be your gateway to achieving emotion control, for example.."

Zed's face began to turn red under his mask, he knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Upon my first encounter with Master Zed, I was able to control his emotions, sending him back in time, emotionally, as far as nine years, which I later discovered to be the time when he first discovered the Box of Shadows." The students fell deadly silent. All of them had experienced the mental torment of accepting the shadows into their heart and mind, the constant whispering, sounds of death sent most of them into insanity and depression for weeks, until they finally won the battle with their own shadow, it was then that they were able to control it.

One student raised their hand.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Miss Syndra." The student bowed, and Syndra floated closer, and slowly lowered herself to the ground.

"Please, forgive me for my ignorance, but.. How did you know how to send someone that far back in time mentally?"

She patted his head and giggled.

"It's ok, don't worry. I didn't know."

The students raised an eyebrow and begun whispering all sorts of ideas and thoughts to each other.

".. It send people back to their worst possible time." Her voice sounded sadistic.

Silence.

"So let's get to it!" She sounded cheery now. Syndra looked over to Zed for a nod of approval, seeing as he was much more uptight about himself around others that aren't Syndra, and surely enough, he nodded.

x

Training had ended, and of course, all of the students worked hard enough to obtain and sue the ability of controlling emotions, but nowhere near as well as Syndra. It would take time, she knew, but one student in particular shone through, as always - Hei-An. She mastered it almost instantly, which came as no surprise to Zed, but nonetheless, he and Syndra were both still impressed and proud.

"Another great week of training, don't you think?" Syndra sounded very optimistic and pleased with herself.

"Yes.." Zed sounded melancholy, which was unusual when they were alone together.

"What's the matter Zed?" She edged closer to him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with his mask on still. Syndra moved over to him, and slowly begun to remove it. He didn't flinch or move.

"You seem a bit.. Sad. What's wrong?" She looked at him a second longer before he looked up to her, their eyes now meeting, which made both of them blush. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down to him. He was now lying on the bed with Syndra on top of him, she blushed.

"Z-Zed!"

"What? I've hardly seen you all week, only in training and then the half an hour before bed."

She stroked his cheek and exhaled softly against his skin.

"Oh Zed.." He pulled her head down to his, their foreheads now touching, and their warm breathing washing over each other's faces, sending them into a calm but crazed state.

"Have a shower first." Her voice was a soft whisper, a voice that Zed could listen to all day. It soothed him an incredible amount, so much so that it made him feel sleepy.

"Why don't you have a shower with me?"

She didn't react, not fully realising what it meant to have a shower thanks to her calm state.

"Ok." She gently climbed off of Zed and grabbed two towels from the rack beside the bathroom door and headed inside the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Zed smiled sweetly, and began to remove his armour, and placing it gently on the stand beside the bed. It only took him a minute to take it off, he'd been through the routine countless times.

With only his t-shirt and boxers on, Zed made his way to the bathroom, opened the door and closed it gently. Syndra was still getting undressed, thus far she had only removed her skirt, and was attempting to unbuckle the straps on the front of her attire. Zed had noticed after closing the door that Syndra was still attempting to get undressed, he sighed softly with a smile, and walked over to her, tapping on her on the shoulder lightly.

"Would you like some help, Syndra?"

She turned her head around , seeing Zed's red eyes meet her purple ones. Under his mask, Zed's eyes glowed red, but without it, his iris' were the exactly same shade, except they didn't glow, and Syndra could control whether her eyes glowed or not by sheer will.

"Ehhh, Zed!" She blushed and tried to hide her partially exposed chest.

"What's wrong?" He turned her around and was instantly met with two huge perky breasts. He just stood and stared as Syndra slapped him hard across the face.

"Syndra! What the hell!" He rubbed his cheek furiously, trying to dispell the pain.

"I-I only just realised it meant I would have to be naked with you.."

"Syndra, that's why I asked.."

She blushed even more.

"W-Why?"

He walked over to her, turned her around and picked her up so that her legs were now either side his waist, she resisted slightly, trying to cover her exposed breasts with her hands.

"I love you Syndra, and.. I-" He sighed. "I want to take this relationship further with you, only if you're ready, that is, I won't push you." He leaned up and kissed her, she gave off a small moan in surprise at the speed of the kiss. Zed pulled her in closer, moving one hand to the small of her back and the other hand to her exposed bottom. After a few seconds, she sunk into the kiss, and lowered her arms from her breasts and moved them to hug Zed.

"I love you too, Zed." She whispered. They both smiled as Zed put her down, but it went silent with awkwardness. What do they do next? Neither of them had been in this position before, it was all new to them. Syndra stood there with her arms to her side, not knowing what to do with them, and Zed stood opposite her rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. One thing they both knew however, is that they were both definitely ready to take their relationship to the next level. both of them wanted to have sex with each other, and at this stage, they knew it was inevitable.

"I can't take this anymore!" Syndra shouted before she pounced at Zed, shoving him to floor, she was straddling him at the waist.

"Zed, I'm ready for this, I've never felt like this before in my life, I want you." She grabbed his t-shirt below his neck and pulled him closer to her.

"I want all of you."

Zed smirked upon hearing the words fall from her mouth, and he immidiately complied by holding onto Syndra, and gently throwing her beside him so that he can be the dominant one this time. He pinned her down in all the right places so that she couldn't move - her hands pinned to the floor, her body under Zed's, and her thighs against his with her legs open.

They both smirked and proceeded to kiss, hard and with passion, unlike anything they had ever given each other before. This was it, and they both knew it. The blood in their bodies flowed through them at an ever increasing fast pace, giving Zed the inevitable erection. He moved himself down Syndra's body, biting her bottom lip, and laying gentle kisses on her chin, neck and eventually to her breasts. He placed one finger on her nipple, which immediately grabbed her attention.

"P-please be gentle, Zed."

"I will, don't you worry."

And with those words, he began to lightly pinch her nipples, watching her squirm under him, still restrained by his weight. She moved her hands down to his head and tried to push him onto to her breast, indicating for him to lick her nipples.

"Aaaand, what do you think you're doing?" He clicked and summoned a dark grey orb around Syndra's hands, clasping them in magical shadowed chains, disabling them from any movement.

"Zed!"

"What? You're not the only one who has learnt a few things recently." He said with a smirk, and with that smirk, he went back to playing with Syndra's nipples, being fairly gentle as she asked. Zed began to move even further down Syndra's body, caressing every inch of her skin and she struggled for power under Zed's new ability. He unded the buckles as he went along, lifting her up back her back to move the clothes out of the way.

She was now completely naked lying on the bathroom floor, they were both blushing, knewing what was going to happen.

Zed moved even further down Syndra's body, placing gentle kisses on her belly, and down to her dripping wet pussy.

Without hesitation, Zed held Syndra's legs open, assuring that she couldn't move them. He wanted the control over her for once, it was always Syndra who dominated, but finally, the tables had turned. He looked at her from below, waiting for her to beg. He gently stuck his tongue into her fleshy pink lips, eliciting a small, but surprisingly load moan.

One singular lick was all her gave before moving back up to her face and grabbing it roughly, distorting her features.

"Beg."

"Z-Zed, please, do what you want to me.."

He giggled seductively, and moved closer to Syndra's face, slowly letting the grab turn into a soft stroke of the cheek. Syndra moved her head into the stroke with a small smile on her face.

"You're fucking adorable, Syndra." He whispered. It was unusual to hear Zed swear at all, and even more unusual hearing him describe her like that. The blushing turning more violent with each passing moment, but both of them were relishing in it, remembering, feeling and wanting every single seconds of it.

Zed moved back down to her hips, and gently buried his face into her fleshy pink lips, gently licking and tasting every single inch of her womanhood, sending her into a craze of moans and squirms, unable to control herself from the constant stimulation and heat waves coursing through her body. Her hips thrusted upwards, and further into Zed's face, giving him the pleasure knowing that she was experiencing pleasure far beyond his assumed capability.

But what neither of them noticed, was that Syndra had summoned several orbs around them, and that Zed had also summoned multiple shadows. The sheer burst of excitment and energy caused them both to unleash power without mentally focussing on it.

"A-ahh! Zed! I'm going to-"

He reached up to her face with one hand and placed a finger to her lips, indicating for her to keep silent, but she didn't.

"Z-Zeeedd!" Her moans were becoming even more lengthy and louder the longer he continued.

"Zed, please!"

He slowly came to a stop, licking the top of her clit gently with the tip of her tounge. She squirmed again. Her breathing was heavy, and irregular, but Zed knew she wasn't at her limit just yet.

He pulled Syndra up so that she was sitting on her exposed bottom, and with one swift movement, Zed released her hands so that she was now free to use them. He leaned down to face, and placed a single finger under her chin, lifting her head up ot him.

"My turn." He whispered.

Syndra was getting more excited with each passing second, knowing that soon, they would be having sex for the first time in their lives.

Zed stood up, and moved Syndra's hands to his boxers, signalling for her to pull them down - which she did.

His erect penis unsheathed itself, and Syndra immediately thought to herself.

"It looks huge." And it was huge, it was almost touching the nine inch mark.

She took his member into her mouth almost instantly, her mouth dripping with saliva, causing Zed to groan deeply with pleasure. She rubbed the end of his member with her tongue, but it accidentally slipped to the side, causing a circular motion. She looked up and Zed, thinking she'd made a mistake, but oh boy, was she wrong.

His head was thrown back as he had his hands on the side of his head, looking like he was pulling hair out.

"Synndraaa.. Keep going.. It feels.. Amaaazing." And keep going she did.

Zed felt like he was going to burst, the intense feeling of having a blowjob was the best thing he ever felt. It burdened his mind that he may end up cumming in Syndra's mouth, but being the gentleman that he is, he decided to ask her first.

"Can I cum in your mouth?" His voice sounded heavy. She shook her head with Zed's penis still in her mouth, eliciting a slight chuckle from Zed, which quickly turned into a breathy moan.

He removed himself from Syndra, staying incredibly horny after seeing her saliva being the only thing keeping them together.

He knelt down to her, and gave her a hard kiss on the lips. She complied and kissed him back.

"Syndra, are you ready? Or do you want to wait a while longer?"

"No Zed.." She laughed.

"Take me."


	10. New Lives

_**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE -**_ _ ****_

 _ **a/n: THIS FREAKING CHAPTER WAS SO HARD TO WRITE. I thought (after reading other Zed x Syndra fanfics as well as the comic 'Zed and Syndra's ordinary life') I couldn't not include the Kinkou, it would be impossible to get a good story going by itself, IMO. I'm undecided on whether to include the Ionian council - Irelia, Karma and their 'friends' Yi, Lee Sin etc.. Or whether I should leave that for a season 2 of this fan fic. And no, I'm not saying I'm ending this soon, because hell, I love writing this fan fic, but I want YOUR opinions. Let me know in the reviews pls!**_

Elsewhere in Ionia, a separate, enemy group of ninja's were waiting on word from the leader of their clan, the Kinkou. It was the middle of the night, and Shen and Akali were on their way to the hospital ward in their camp, she was heavy in labour.

"Shen, it hurts so much!" Akali cried.

"I know Akali, please compose yours-"

"COMPOSE MYSELF?" She grabbed him by the collar.

"How about YOU fucking compose yourself!?"

It was very rare to hear Akali swear, or even speak to Shen in the way that she did as they both respected and loved each other equally. He held the heavily pregnant Akali in his arms, carrying her all the way across the camp, he was running by this point. As they passed the tents of sleeping Kinkou members, many of them woke up to the sounds of Akali screaming in pain. People rushed out of their tents in a hurry, trying to see if their leaders were in danger.

"Master Shen! Is she alright!"

"Yes, she is in labour!"

They gasped with delight, and followed Shen to the hospital ward. A crowd of people were now following him, and surely enough, he was met by his nurses and doctors at the ward who took Akali in their arms and carried her to a room.

They had been set at this camp for many years now, and so the hospital was an actual building as opposed to a tent. It seemed Zed gave up on trying to find them in their main camp, and for years, he picked off the smaller groups of the Kinkou in an attempt to weaken their forces, and it worked. The most recent attack was seven weeks ago, but it was a tragic loss for the Kinkou, it was their second biggest camp, which housed not necessarily the best men, but the most.

The doctors placed Akali on the medical bed, the nurses quickly followed with a big, poofy pillow and placed it under her back and neck. It was times like this, Akali wished they had gas and air.

"Akali, on three, I want you to push, ok?" The nurse said. Shen walked into the room, and rushed to be by Akali's side, sliding through everyone there, altogether, there were two doctors and three nurses. Shen reached for Akali's hand, and she did the same.

"One, two, three! Push Akali!"

"Gahhhh!" She tightened her grip on Shen, he felt a small crack, and then a surge of pain.

"Akali! You broke my hand!"

"I don't give a shit Shen! I will never forgive you for thiiiiisss!"

Everyone laughed, including Akali. She was breathing even heavier by this point.

"Push Akali!"

She carried on pushing the baby out, still screaming as the nurses coaxed her on.

"I can see the head!" Another nurse called.

"Come on Akali, you're doing great! Almost there!"

And just like that, it was over. A baby could be heard crying.

Akali exhaled heavily, and breathed in heavily. Shen lowered himself to her head, gently planting a kiss to her forehead.

"Well done, my love. Well done." He murmured to her.

"You two!" One of the nurses called. They looked at her, she had a tiny baby wrapped up in a blue cloth in their arms, he was no longer crying, and had been cleaned up.

"Congratulations to a beautiful baby boy!"

Shen slowly walked over to the nurse, completely bewildered about the tiny human in her arms. He held his arms out, and the nursed passed him over. All Shen could do was look down at the little baby who was looking straight back at him with his beautiful green eyes.

"You two should be proud. She did very well. We'll leave you two in peace, let us know if you need anything ok?"

He nodded, still looking down at the baby, he felt tears beginning to well up in his eyes as he turned around to Akali. She moved to one side of the bed, and held out her arms to Shen, and he passed the baby over. He climbed onto the bed, and held Akali in a cuddle.

"Oh my god Shen.." She whispered.

"He's.. _Perfect_.." He replied.

They sat close and admired the new life before them. Neither of them moving, just breathing, and crying silently.

"What shall we call him?" He sniffed.

"Shen.." He looked at her.

"Why.." She sighed.

"Why don't we name him after you father?"

His eyes widened at the words, and more tears began to form. Akali loosened one arm and wiped Shen's eyes with her finger.

"You want to call him Raiden?" He said quietly.

"Yes."

"Oh, father.. This is our sign of respect."

They held Raiden together. Akali snuggled her head into Shen's neck as he moved his knees up to hers. They sat there for a few hours, making the most of this precious and peaceful time that they rarely had together. Today marked a new lease of life for Shen and Akali.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Zed! Oh my goddd!"

"Ohhh, Syndra!"

She was lying on the bed in their room, and Zed was on top of her, thrusting harder and harder into her each time. They had moved themselves from the bathroom to the bedroom after much teasing. They decided to leae the shower for now, as tomorrow was their day off.

Zed was hunched over Syndra, her legs were pressed up against his. He was cupping her face as she had her arms wrapped around his neck. He leant in for a deep kiss whilst he still thrusted his throbbing cock into her tight, wet pussy.

The kiss silenced both of them from loud kinds of sexual moans, but both of them still moaned into each other's mouths.

"Zed.. I love you!"

"I love you too Syndra!"

Zed could feel his balls tightening, likewise, Syndra felt her womanhood begin to throb, they were both about to orgasm. He sped up his thrusting pace, knowing that he was about to cum, releasing his load into her. She began squirming under him, unable to control anything she was doing anymore. Her mind was swimming in pleasure, and the only thing she could concentrate on was Zed, and Zed alone.

"Z-Zed, I'm going to.."

She screamed with pleasure as her orgasm came, her whole body writhed in pleasure as she grabbed the bed sheets with one hand, and dug nails into Zed's back with the other. He followed seconds afterwards and groaned, releasing his hot, sticky cum into Syndra's pussy. He lay on top of her with his head resting on her boobs, they both breathed heavily, almost in sync. She moved her hands to his head, and begun to stroke his flowing white hair.

"Syndra?" Zed's voice was a soothing whisper, he moved himself up the bed, leveling his head with hers. They turned on their sides and faced each other.

"Yes?"

"I know we've only been together for two months or so but.. Oh where do I begin.."

She giggled.

"Zed, what are you trying to say?" She questioned with a smile.

"What I'm trying to say is.. I love you, Syndra, and I don't think anyone else in my life would ever be able to compare to you. You've not only taught me a lot about fighting, or using new powers, but you also taught me a lot about myself."

"About yourself? What do you mean?"

"You know how I told you about Shen, and the order I used to be a part of?"

"Yes."

"For years, my heart was full of hatred and resent. I referred to Shen's father as my own, as he took me in, looked after me and raised me as his own, but he never favoured me, even after I beat Shen in combat. He would dismiss it as 'Shen is tired from training' or 'I distracted him'. I only bested Shen a handful of times, but Raiden never accepted it, I despised him for this.." Zed was becoming frustrated and angry with each passing second.

"... And so I used the Box of Shadows to defeat Shen completely. The old fool knew I used shadows and banished me. I returned here years later after some of my order had joined, and we overthrew them. I killed Shen's father, and threw his severed head at Shen. But that meant no end. For years, he taunted me about never being able to be loved, or never being able to have a family because I was an orphan, and because I couldn't beat him without using a technique.. And you came along, even though I was trying to kill you.." He giggled nervously. ".. You've taught me how to love, and how to.. Be at peace with myself. I understand that I can't be blamed for not being able to beat Shen, not only was he older than me, he was more extensively trained an-"

"Zed.." Syndra looked sad. She moved her head closer to his, and they both closed their eyes.

"You have me now.. And look at the order, as powerful and strong as ever. Don't worry about Shen."

He pressed his lips to hers, and pulled her in closer by the waist. They both lay there for some time, gently stroking each other in an attempt to calm down. They opened their eyes, and let go of the kiss.

"But, why were you near me on that day? If you're the master of the order? You told me yesterday that you don't take assassination contracts, the lower brigades do that. It's been irritating me.."

"Well, we were on our back to the order."

"From where?"

"One of Shen's camps."


	11. Memories

"Why were you going after Shen?" Syndra begun to sound angry.

"Syndra please, you're being irrational, this was before I even met you!"

"I don't care! Were you trying to kill him?"

"Of cour- Syndra, wait!"

She stood up and got out of the bed, heading for the door. Zed grabbed her forearm and pulled her back to him, into an embrace that she couldn't escape. She wriggled and tried to escape, but it was futile, Zed's physical strength far surpassed her own.

"Zed, let go of m-" He kissed her hard, trying to get her to shut up and give him a chance to explain himself. Syndra tried to fight back, or at least she tried to convince herself that she did, not wanting to give into Zed's demands. She slowly relaxed her muscles, giving up on escaping.

"Syndra, please.. Let my explain myself.."

She nodded.

"If I kill Shen, then I will be at peace finally, his burden will be lifted form my shoulders."

"Do you have to kill him, Zed? Why enslave him for torture?"

"Syndra, that is far too dark.."

"You're the one that's trying to murder him.."

He let go of her and slowly walked back over to the bed. Zed lifted the covers, and climbed in, gesturing for Syndra to follow, but she declined by waving her hand.

"I need some time to think.."

"So be it."

And think she did. Zed's particular wing in the Order was of fair size, with several rooms streching off from the corridoor, allowing her to wander freely with her spheres. Even though she hated spending time away from Zed, it pained her heart to do so, the peace and silence of Ionia at midnight was partially what Syndra lived for. She continued walking down the dark hall, and went outside, but was met with a friendly face.

"Good.. Evening? Do you say evening for this time of the night?" It was Hei-An, and she was strangely optimistic. Syndra giggled.

"I suppose so. How are you?"

"I'm feeling.. Perfect. Thank you asking!"

"You seem far too happy, what is it?" Syndra nudged her.

"Is it a boy?" She whispered.

Hei-An turned red in an instant, her face now matched her clothes. Syndra laughed, and hugged her.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have pryed!" She laughed.

"Well, if you must kn-"

"Mistress Syndra! We need your help!" A voice called from the darkness, it sounded desperate and familiar. The silhouette edged close, Hein-An prepared herself to defend Syndra, not knowing who it was running for him.

"Lower you weapon, it's Ven."

"Mistr- ..Syndra. Please, one of the students has done something wrong, terribly wrong, awfully wrong!"

She nodded, and turned back to Hei-An.

"Stay here, and resume your guard." She nodded in acknowledgment.

Syndra hurried over to the small crowd of people with Ven, and gently pushed through everyone, apologising each time she moved someone.

"What's going on he-"

She stopped, and put on hand on her hip as her other hand lazily trailed up to her face, and slapped it.

"For goodness sake Linda, not again!"

"I'm sorry Synd- Er Mistress Syndra! I was only praticing!"

She kneeled down to the panicked child. Linda was very young, but she too was an orphan much like Zed and Syndra, except the only difference is that Zed knew exactly what had happened to her parents.

 _"Linda, you must run, they're here to kill us! Please, save yourself." Her mother's bloodshot eyes ran straight through her, and it felt like she was speaking with a deceased being. With the end of her plea, a black hook with a green aura could be seen behind her, it's wielder swinging it around playfully as it walked over to them._

 _"Mummy, can't you walk? It's not far to the boats! You can make it.. Can't you?" Both of them began to cry, but Linda did not understand the full extent to her mother's broken legs._

 _"Linda dear.." She cupped her face with both hands._

 _"The horse creature crushed my legs.. You must ru-" A single cough was hear before blood began to splutter from her mothers throat. He had impaled her with the hook._

 _"Delightful agony.." It spoke._

 _"Li..daa.."_

 _She ran. Ran as far away as she could before running into a heavily armoured man. Linda looked up at the man, noticing the blades attached to his arms, and the spiky shurikens protruding from his back. She began to cry even more._

 _"Please mister, I don't want any harm! I was only trying to help her!"_

 _"Shhh, it'll be fine, come with me." He picked her up, and and ran to the boats, avoiding tripping over the piles of dead bodies surrounding the floor. The onslaught of death could still be heard in the background, and it was a massive surprise to the man that this child was still alive, a surprise that she had avoided every obstacle in her course._

 _"Move! I have a child, we must get her to safety!"_

 _"We also saved two children, Master Zed!"_

 _"Us also, we saved four!"_

 _He quickly looked around, acknowledging how full his boats were. Full of horrified and mentally scarred people. Children, teenagers, adults. It hit Zed hard._

 _"We must leave, EVERYONE RELEASE THE BOATS, WE ARE DEPARTING."_

 _It was this day that the Order of the Shadows received a grim reminder. Do not attempt to contact the dead._

Linda sat upright on the bed in one of Syndra and Zed's spare rooms, Zed was displeased, but not angry, and Syndra was just fed up.

"Linda, what were you doing training at this time of night?" Zed questioned. His voice was monotonous and neutral, something Syndra hated.

"Zed, you always complain about not being tough enough on the students, this is why, you show neutrality."

"Syndra, you know what happ.. What happened to her. I could never be horrible or strict with her."

She sighed and shook a hand at him.

"Well.. Zed.. I was practicing the elemental shadows like Syndra taught us, and.. I.. I morphed my shadow into water!" She burts into tears.

"Oh, Linda.." He looked at Syndra. "Are you able to fix this?"

"Yes.. I need maximum concentration.. How cliche."

Zed giggled, and promptly left the room.

"What was the trouble, Master Zed?"

"Linda, she.. Morphed her shadow into water."

"That's impressive.. How?"

"We don't know. That child needs to learn how to control her magic, only Syndra can help her with that, after all, she was in the same position herself.."

"Indeed.. Well, please rest, Master, you deserve it for this week."

Zed headed back to his room with a smirk on his face.

"Oh don't you worry Hei-An, I am already.. Well rested." He chuckled.

"What do you me-" It hit her. She shook her head and sheepishly walked down the corridor, cringing at the realisation. Zed just laughed, and resumed to his bed.

Meanwhile...

"Shen, what if Zed attacks us again?" Akali's voice was softer than usual as both of them looked down at their peacefully sleeping baby son. Shen reached to his face and gently stroked it. He was leaning on the bar of the cot, as Akali stood beside him with her head on his shoulder.

"I hate the words to fall from my mouth but.. We may have to call a truce."

"A truce?" She looked shocked, but not angry.

"Yes.. Until we know we are safe here, or elsewhere in Ionia, we will have to avoid war by any means.."

They both looked down at Raiden with a small smile on their faces. The room was dark, but was well lit by moonlight.

"It's amazing what new-found love can do to a man, isn't it?"

She giggled.

"Indeed, Shen. But what we must realise is that he will be the next Eye of Twilight.."

"Akali.." Shen stood up and place his hands on her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her. She lifted her arms up to his waist and hugged him. He sighed heavily.

"I don't want him to live the lives that we have up until now, not much love and loving attention, just training to kill.."

"Shen.. We will give him all the love that he deserves, I promise."

The promise was sealed with a tender kiss, a promise that Akali, or Shen would not break.


	12. Another Enemy

"Master Zed? Are you awake? We have urgent issues to attend to!"

Zed awoke the next morning to a rather abrupt start. It was his day off from training, the order, everything, and to be shouted at by Hei-An first thing in the morning was something he definitely didn't want. Syndra was not with him, in the bed. With a confused look on his face, he searched around the room, trying to find her.

"Oh."

She had passed out on the floor beside the bed. From what exactly, Zed couldn't tell, exhaustion, lack of mana, it could be anything.

"Syndra?" He whispered, nudging her should as he bent down to her.

"Syndra?" She didn't wake, but instead, tightened herself up into fetus position.

"Zed.. Not too rough.." She murmured.

"You're so cute.." Zed giggled and stroked her cheek, gently picking her up, being careful to not wake her from her slumber. He gently placed Syndra on the bed, and wrapped a small blanket around her. He made his way over to the door, and opened it.

"What is it Hei-An? Is something wrong?"

"Zed, we have a letter from the Kinkou.."

His face suddenly filled with horror and disgust. All the emotions of love and care he felt only mere seconds ago vanished, and what took it's place, was Zed's almost true, angry self. Hei-An held out the blue stamped letter to Zed, he promptly opened it and slammed the door in her face.

"Pft, rude.." She tutted, casually walking by down the corridor without a care in the world.

Zed made his way to the large, cluttered table that sat in the far corner of his room. It was full of scrolls, different shaped shurikens, potions and pieces of paper with detailed drawings of the shadow crest on them.

He took a seat, and ripped the letter open, his eyes eager to read what Shen had to say.

Dear brother,

I am fully aware of our stands as ninjas, and I never had planned to contact you about this particular event. I hope you understand that I am a man of honour and care, and always have been. I still do not wish to kill you purposefuly, but I promise if you so much as attempt an attack on anyother Kinkou camp, I will not hesisate to fight back.

I will be within your presence during the next day to discuss a plan of neutrality, there are currently bigger affairs within Ionia that threaten both of us.

I hope you understand, and that you are not too full of anger, brother.

Yours sincerely, Shen.

"What a fucki.." Syndra had woken up. She leant up and rubbed her eyes, trailing them everywhere around the room in an attempt to search for Zed.

"Zed! Good morning!" She was unusually optimistic today, and sometimes, Zed wished that would tone down a little bit, and act more reserved.

He sat at the table with the open letter in front of him. His Head was resting on his raised, interlocked fingers, and the only thing he was looking at was the window opposite, looking out into the small village of people, working, trading, carrying baskets full of food, and more importantly, looking happy.

"Zed?" She crawled out of bed and walked over to him with a confused look on her face. She reached out a hand andlifted his head up towards her. His eyes showed no emotion, and the rest of his face projected boredom.

"What's wrong?"

"Read this.." He slid the note closer to her.

Her eyes darted over the neatly written note. The first thing she noticed that this persons handwriting was very much like Zed's.

"Oh, it's from Shen, and he wants to.."

"Call a truce.. I know. I didn't expect it either."

"Why would he call a truce? It's not like the man had anything to lose."

"Akali.. As far as I am aware, they were engaged the last time I heard about them."

"When was this?"

"Six years ago."

"What?! How old is Shen?"

"29. Akali must be, hang on let me think.. 26 by now."

"You remebered that fast."

"Syndra." His voice was stern, almost as it he was talking to a child.

She turned he eyes back over to the letter, reading over it again.

"His hand writing looks like yours, it confused me momentarily."

Zed didn't react. Syndra placed the letter back to Zed and begun to get changed.

"Zed?"

"What, Syndra?"

"Why would Shen call a truce? Is there something personal?"

"Like what? Neither of them have any parents, or fami-"

"What if they have a child."

Zed looked over to her as if to say 'pray to the gods they don't', as Zed knew what would happen if their child was a boy.

"Syndra, they can't.. Surely. If it's a boy.." He stood up, and now looked like death had come knocking on his door, like he was getting ready to end his life.

"What if this is the reason for neutrality? He doesn't want to harm this child? What would happen if the child was male?"

"He would become the next Eye of Twilight."


	13. Connection

In the Kinkou camp, Shen was preparing himself to travel to Zed's order. He wasn't scared, or nervous, only concerned.

"Shen, is something bothering you?" Akali asked as she put on his bag for him.

He sighed.

"It's.. Zed. You understand that we still have the mental connection that brothers of Twilight have, yes?"

"Well, yes, but I don't understand the issue."

"You see.." He turned to face her. They both sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Our connection is still there, and it's still strong. But I fear direct contact could.. Cause something terrible to happen."

"Like what?" She began to look concerned, her neutral face becoming distorted with the look of sadness and shallowness as they both looked over to Raiden's crib.

"It happened with my father and his brother.. My father decided to stay within the Twilight tribe, but his brother went astray, seeking out assistance from the shadow Isles.."

 _"The Shadow Isles?!"_

 _"Yes.."_

 _"Brother, please, re-think your chosen path. It is not a smooth nor safe course to take."_

 _"Raiden, I do not care!" He retorted with anger in his voice._

 _"You are the reason I wish to be a part of the Shadow Isles! I want to know the secrets of the dead and dying, the secrets of the underworld! You are holding me back from accomplishing the dream!"_

 _"Because I do not want you to die, brother!"_

 _"To hell with you, Twilight scum."_

 _Raiden shook his head, and felt a small tug at the side of his trousers._

 _"Daddy.." The child yawned. "Why are you shouting at Uncle?"_

 _"Shen, it is far past your bed time!"_

 _"But it's past yours too and you're still awake."_

 _"Shen, do not argue with me. Go. To. Bed."_

 _Shen looked at him with a blank expression._

 _"NOW!" He shouted._

 _He ran off crying. "Mummy!"_

 _"Heh, you never were the best father, were you?"_

 _"I'll tear you to pieces!"_

 _Raiden dashed towards him, his anger sparking something inside of him that he would never do - hurt his brother._

 _"You bastard!" He shouted._

 _"Get away from me. You are not brother to me. No brother of mine wishes to follow the shrouded path."_

 _"With pleasure.." He muttered._

 _"What did you just say?"_

 _"I said, brother.. With PLEASURE!"_

 _He stomped the floor, sending out an array of black spikes meters high shooting up from the ground, and impaling everything in sight. Raiden ran as fast as possible away from the area, and ducked behind a tall oak tree that was just behind him._

 _"You fool Raiden! It's a good job your family is no where near you! But I will be back.." A green like aura opened up behind him, Raiden looked on in utter disbelief. A lantern flew out of the green fog, and a distant, but haunting laugh could be heard._

 _"You see, brother, I have already chosen my path." He grabbed the lantern. "It's just a shame that I'll meet you on the other side."_

 _In a flash of green light, he disappeared._

 _"Raiden, what on earth is going on here?" Katsumi was holding a crying Shen in her arms. Her soft features stood out in the moonlight, and her long, jet black hair flowed gently in the midnight breeze, slowly falling over her eyes, making Raiden fall in love with her all over again._

 _"Katsumi.. My brother.. He was followed their path."_

 _"I knew it. I warned you."_

 _"I know, I know.." He gently strolled over to her, and took Shen from her arms, he wriggled in disagreement, and turned his head as far away from Raiden as humanly possible._

 _"Shen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you.." He stumbled over his words, and began to feel incredibly weak._

 _"Raiden are you alright?" She snatched Shen off of him and ordered him to go to bed, he did. Shen always listened to his mother._

 _"Yes.. I think s-" He fell to the ground. What felt like a crushing and collapsing ribcage, high blood pressure and a racing heart, Raiden's body was completely fine._

 _"You're freezing! My god! Someone help us!"_

 _"What's wrong?" Asked a villager._

 _"He just collapsed!"_

 _Meanwhile.._

 _"Are you feeling.. fine?" Evelynn asked._

 _"Just.. Lightheaded, that's all.. Stupid broth-"_

 _Evelynn gasped and leaned down towards him._

 _"Leave him be, the weakling does not understand his true origin." Thresh ordered._

 _"What do you mean? Look at him! He looks like death."_

 _"Well, he is dying, after all." He laughed._

 _She gave him a deathly stare. "Thresh, tell me now!" She ordered._

 _"To put it.. Simply, for you, when two ninja's connected from either birth or the 'ceremony'. Let's say, without his brother.. He is as good as dead. Unless.. Hehehe.."_

 _"Unless what?"_

 _Thresh begun to swing his lantern around playfully, and laughed._

 _"Unless we get Raiden's soul, of course."_

"Zed, how are we going to kill him?" Asked Hei-An.

"What about the child?" Asked Ven.

"Look, there is no child! I had a huge thought process about this.. Shen does not care for children, he would pursue the task at hand - which is to kill me. He has not done that yet, meaning whilst I am still alive, personal things, as well as outside relations are to be on hold." He looked to both Hei-An and Ven who both looked concerned.

"Shen is my brother, trust me, ladies, I know him better than all of you." He lowered his head almost in shame as the tone of his voice deepened.

"The fool should know better than to attempt neutrality." He mumbled.

"Perhaps, Zed, he has given up on pursuing his goal?" Syndra questioned.

"..Or he's trying to create a ruse, to kill you." Hei-An said.

The entire room filled with shocked stares, flinging from one person to another.

"..Zed.." Syndra mumbled. She felt tears forming in her eyes, and quickly grabbed Zed's arm and pulled him outside. She led him over to their favourite resting place, the Silver Grove. On a full moon, which tonight was, the Aura surrounding the grove would enlighten everyone within it's path, which explains why they liked going there, it clear their heads.

"Syndra, what's wrong?"

"What if.. What if it's all a trap? Are we ready to take them on? We have no idea how strong or weak they are!" She slowly began to levitate off the ground.

"Syndra, calm. Down."

"No!" Her voice was morphing into the true Soveriegn within.

"I will protect you and this order with every last breath I have, even if it chokes me."

Zed allowed her to do as she pleased, not wanting to pull any attention closer to them. The grove that she destroyed at their last encounter was also sacred, and Zed didn't want to disturb the equilibrium here too.

"Then we will kill him, IF, and if we only need to."

She lowered herself to the ground.

"Syndra, if we attack him first, who knows what forces and back-ups he has, we can't risk it."

"I.." Her voice returned to normal. "I understand."

He walked towards her with his arms held out, she copied him but stood still. They met with a soft thud, and a tight squeeze from Zed.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Syndra. Not after everything we've been through together, you mean far too much to me."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

And they sealed the promise with a kiss. A promise that the two enemies of Ionia would not break.


	14. A New Discovery

It was almost sunset, but Shen had just about arrived at Zed's order. He was feeling weak with not only anxiety, which was something he never felt, but also weak with the 'lost' connection. Zed also felt this weakness, and Syndra sensed that he was not quite himself, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"You're growing weaker as he nears, Zed."

"No.. I'm not.." He moaned whilst clutching his head in pain.

"Zed, please don't argue with me."

"I'm not! I just.. This migraine.."

"The migraine from the connection?"

"Yes.." He mumbled in defeat.

She hadn't seen Zed this feeble and weak since she defeated him in 'battle' all those weeks ago, and it was the state of Zed both of them hated - a powerless, restrained state. He lay in fetus position on their bed as Syndra lay beside him facing in his direction. She reached a hand out to stroke his face, in an attempt to release some of the tension. He exhaled heavily, still holding his head firmly, and still wishing, and hoping, that Shen would never come.

 _Meanwhile..._

"My god.." Shen muttered as he edged closer to Zed's temple. He stood on top of a hill, directly opposite the entrance to the village.

"This is worse than I thought.." And worse, it most certainly was. For what seemed like miles, Shen was staring at endless amounts of streets lit with huge lamps, houses, taverns, shops and other such buildings, all built from a mix of stone and wood, telling him instantly that this was where Zed definitely was, but not only this, almost every single building held the Order of Shadows' flag dangling off one wall somewhere.

He was definitely here.

Gingerly, he stepped down off of the hill, and towards the huge, iron gates and stone walls that were at minimum five meters high, but was instantly greeted with hostility.

"Who goes there?" A sharp, deep voice echoed through the darkness of the night.

Shen felt something cold against his throat. He looked down the object pressing against him, and slowly lifted his hands up, not conveying any kind of emotion to the guard.

He was wearing similar armour to Zed, but naturally, it wasn't as protective. His arm blades were exactly like Zed's, but his mask differed to that of the leader, it only covered the lower portion of his face, but it still distorted the way his voice sounded.

"It is I.. Shen.." He managed to murmer a few words through the mental and physical weakness that he was experiencing. The gates began to open behind him.

"Come with me, now. Attempt anything remotely suspicious and we not hesitate to annihalate you."

"We?" He questioned.

The guard groaned in anger and pushed Shen towards the now open gates.

"Have you not noticed the infinte amount of gaurds on the rooftops? Pft.." He scoffed.

"I and thought you were a master ninja's son.." He began to wander off.

Shen looked at the guard in equal annoyance, and followed him, holding one hand on his dagger, and his head resting in his other hand.

Despite the fact that it was midnight, the streets were still bustling with endless amounts of life, from the young and free running about with friends to the old and frail leaving the taverns, and heading home.

"Long journey?" The guard asked.

"I'm in no mood for conversation.."

The guard laughed. Shen watched him carefully as the both weaved through the towsfolk, and slowly, people began following the two through the streets, realising who it is that is in their camp.

"Well then, you're in for a treat. Conversation is what you're here for, aren't you?"

Shen groaned even more in anger, but decided to let it slip. It was indeed going to be a treat.

 _Meanwhile.._

Hei-An bursted through the door, her normal upbeat and happy attitude was just that - normal.

"Sorry for the intrusion Master!" She bowed. "But Master Shen is here!" She seemed to be far too happy about this.

"Ugghh, can you tone it down a little bit, please, Hei-An?" Zed was even worse now, and was beginning to experince cold sweats.

"Sorry, Master." She bowed again.

"Where is he now?" Syndra asked, being careful not to talk too loudly.

"In the courtyard. The townsfolk are also excited!"

" _Well.. Isn't this just quaint?_ " Zed's shadow was here.

"Do you really have to be here?" Zed moaned.

"Well let's just put it this way pretty boy, I am not staying in there.." He gestured to Zed's body. ". _.When it is so corrupted with balance. Stick to one thing, Zed. This connection is destroying you._ "

"Destroying him?" Syndra questioned, starting to sound worried.

" _Yes.. He has been imbalanced for years, both mentally and physically. He has focused on attacking rather than defending, thus leading to what Ninja's would call.. Imbalance. The connection with Shen is putting him on the path to balance, thus, destroying Zed from the inside out._ "

"Let's just have this done and be over by morning.. I can feel rain coming along.." Zed muttered.

"As you wish, Master Zed." Hei-An said.


	15. Anguish

Shen patiently waited for his brother to make an appearance. The courtyard was just as he remembered it. Teeming with the smell of metal and sweat still, even hours after training. The rain began to gently spray the grounds with a light dusting of mist, which began to sink through Shen's clothes. He was beginning to stumble as Zed was nearing, and his already hazy vision from it being midnight was not helping him at all. The guards had ordered the townsfolk to back away from the area, leaving the two to be at peace when discussing matters.

Zed, on the other hand, stumbled down the long, dark corridor of his home. The walls were keeping him in balance, as he constantly leaned and arm or hand against one to prevent him from falling over. Syndra followed closely behind him, watching his every step.

"Zed please, are you sure you don't need help?"

"Syndra.. I am fine. Leave me be."

Hesitantly, they both stopped moving. She stared down at Zed, who was keeling over against the wall. Syndra slowly stepped towards Zed as he emotionlessly lifted his head to face her. Her warm touch could be felt under Zed's chin as she gently caressed him. Zed closed his eyes, and allowed himself to slide down the wall and sit on the floor.

"I'm so weak.."

"Zed, I know, you just need to-"

"No, Syndra.. Not like that.."

She looked at his lifeless-seeming body with confusion.

"What, do you mean?"

Zed looked up at Syndra and smiled, not smirked, smiled. An expression with emotion. He lifted up an arm and stroked her warm, soft cheek with his weaponless arms.

"You, Syndra.." He whispered. "You.. Make me weak.."

Syndra blushed, and happily smiled back.

"So do you.." She spoke softly, followed by a tender and gentle kiss. The kiss held for what felt like minutes. Zed leaned closer in, and Syndra became weaker and weaker at the knees, until she couldn't lean on the anymore.

She let go of the kiss but kept her hand on his chin, looking at him in the eyes.

"You should go."

"I should."

Shen was kneeling down in the most comfortable way possible without tiring himself out even more, or without causing any further pain to his headache. The rain gently pattered on the tin roofs of the somewhat distant buildings, the owls fell silent, knowing they won't be hunting tonight, and the moon shone especially bright.

He looked up to the moon in awe. Admiring the blood-red colour it was currently creating.

"Such a.. Shame, isn't it?" A deep voice was heard. The person was struggling to both move and talk.

"Isn't it.. Brother?" Zed was clutching his head whilst still wearing his mask. Both of them removed their gaze from the moon and looked at each other, when anguish began to build within Zed.

"Don't you dare.. Call me that.." He ordered.

"Brother, I-"

"ENOUGH!" Zed's outburst had begun. Knowing that this would happen, Hei-An and Syndra watched from one end of the courtyard whilst Ven and Zed's shadow watched from the other. Zed had lost almost complete control over his shadow during the time of his and Shen's connection re-kindling, but it was still able to live and work for him, except Zed had no say in what it did.

"This does not bode well. What do you think, shadow?" Ven questioned.

" _I know exactly what he wants_."

"What is it he wants?"

" _Shen's head_."

"AGGHHHH!" Zed lunged at Shen at the speed of light it seemed, he had no weapons on him, and had to resort to using his bare hands to contain Shen with. Zed landed on top of him and began punching Shen hard in the face, eliciting no scream of pain to Zed, as shen knew this is what ed wanted. Zed wanted pain to be inflicted, whether it be emotional or physical, he didn't care, he was already too lost in the one goal - to finally kill Shen.

"ZED!" Syndra called, she quickly jumped out of the tree that she and Hei-An were in and sprinted over to Zed, until he lifted a hand and blocked her off with a dome of shadow, disallowing anyone in, or out of it.

Shen lifted up his legs and threw Zed off to this side of him, disorientating the Master of Shadows, and giving Shen that one second window to stand up.

"Zed please! I am here for no fight, we have important issues to discuss!" He raised his hands in the air as a signal for surrender. Zed laughed at him.

"You are just as weak as father!" He laughed harder. "I will take your head also!" Zed ran at Shen but he dodged it, sending him to the wet, cold ground.

"Shen!" A female voice could be heared from the village entrance, a voice no one was expecting. Zed dropped the dome to see Syndra walking towards the mystery woman. Shen began to step forward also but Zed grabbed him by the neck and restrained him from any further movement.

"Unnecessary anger gives you energy I see brother.." Zed held him tighter upon hearing the words fall form Shen's mouth.

The mystery woman was accompanied by four guards, who took a bow and left when Syndra got closer. Zed watched from a distance. The woman was wearing green clothes, but also had no weapons. Zed could recognise those clothes from anywhere.

"Akali.." He murmured in anger. "What is she doing here Shen?!"

"I don't know.. Zed.. You're strangling m.."

"Zed stop!" Akali screamed. It fell silent in the training ground. Ven and Zed's shadow emerged from behind Zed and quickly hit him in his weak spots and released Shen. Ven threw a shadow-conjured bola at Zed which sent him flying to the ground in anger and pain.

"Stop this at once!"

"No, Master. I will not allow this dishonour to a fellow ninja who is clearly trying to make amends with you. My apologies." Ven retorted, completely fearless of his Master.

A baby was heard crying.

"Raiden? You brought Raiden, Akali?"

"Yes! You and I both know Zed would not conform."

Hei-An followed up behind Syndra, and gently placed her hand on Syndra's shoulder. Akali had Raiden in her arms, amongst a bundle of dark-coloured blankets.

"Syndra.." She gulped. "This.. Is Akali. Shens...?" She extended her sentence and awaited a response.

"..Wife." He finshed the sentence once he got closer to Akali and Raiden.

Zed summed up the strength to sit up.

"So Syndra was right.."

Everyone's focus was purely on Zed.

".. You have bared the Eye of Twilight a son.."

"Brother.. I-"

"No, Shen.." Zed exhaled heavily, sounding very sad.

"Please, can we get the meeting over and done with?" Zed sounded defeated.

"Zed, you must promise to not kill Shen or Akali." Syndra looked down at him from a distance.

"Or the baby."

"I hereby declare as the Master of Shadows, that so long as enemies have stepped foot upon the earth of my home, I will not show hostility towards them or towards their allies.."

Akali exhaled heavily in relief.

"I thank you, Zed. Both Shen and I promise to adhere to any rules that you have in place."

"Good.. Let's discuss War then, shall we?"


	16. Blood Moon Part 1

It took Zed a lot of convincing before he was able to sit alone with Shen without the company of Ven or Hei-An, they feared Zed would have an outburst of anger in an attempt to either kill, or seriously harm Shen. There were much bigger issues than personal affairs happening in Ionia current, and although it was not entirely Zed or Shen's responsibilty to take control, they knew Ionian elders would do nothing about it, partially because they were terrified.

They sat opposite each other in a relatively small room opposites Zed and Syndra's bedroom, it was well lit, and like everywhere else in Zed's order, it was well furnished. A small coffee table sat between the two of them with a cup of tea in each other's hand as if it were a friendly meeting. They were both silent as they sipped their boiling hot tea, until Shen began the conversation.

"Zed, it is customary for Ninja's to remove their masks entirely when meeting formally you know."

Zed didn't sigh, he only continued sipping on his tea, choosing to ignore the seemingly unecessary comment. Shen's frown grew, as did his frustration. He had already removed his mask. He had dark brown short hair and lightly tanned skin, Shen had no visible scars on his face, only on his arms.

"Zed." His voice was much more firm this time, Zed decided to look up, being careful to not lift up his mask too much. Shen raised his eyebrows which made Zed moan in a frustrated way.

"You're still a child I see."

"Shen! I am not like a child! I'm a grown man.." He resumed sipping his tea.

"Take the mask off, Zed."

"Fine.." After much hesistation, Zed placed his cup of tea down and slowly lifted off his mask, only to reveal a scarred but still recognisable face. Zed's white hair was soft, and it flowed gently down his face as the mask was removed from his head. He kept his head low, trying not to show his face in shame.

"You've been in a lot of battles since we last met it seems, brother."

"Unfortunetly.." He lifted his head, showing Shen the full extent to his scarred face. "..I have been in a lot of battles, brother."

Shen stared at Zed's face, unable to comprehend the scar running down his eye. It confused him, yet he didn't feel sorry for Zed at all, not after what he had done, and after what he tried to do.

"Where did you get the big scar from?" Shen questioned, sounding mundane as ever.

"Nocturne."

Shen spat out his tea in shock.

"Nocturne? Zed what were you doing near Nocturne?"

"I was trying to see him out. No one knows the origins of this power.." Zed conjured a shadowed shuriken, one that can be seen when Zed is at the Institute of War and on the Summoners Rift, Shen watched with intent, but tried to not look too enthusiastic.

"So you went to him to do what exactly?"

"Ask him if he made the box so that humans could use the shadows."

Shen sighed at Zed's blunt attitude, he knew him all too well - He would always say things as they are, and Shen hated it, but nonetheless, Shen decided to continue with his brief interrogation.

"And what did he say?"

"Nothing. I never got to ask. He tried to kill me in an instant."

"Oh." was all Shen could muster. It was clear to shen that Zed didn't want him to be here, nor was he interested in the current war with the Shadow Isles, but the concern was more or less Shen's troubles.

"Zed, we need to discuss.. What it is we're going to do, we need a plan, a strategy, anything."

"Brother, forgive me, but, we have no place in this War, it should be up to the institute what happens and-"

"Zed, enough. The war is happening on our home soil, and you are choosing to ignore it."

Zed leaned up onto the coffee table and began to shout.

"I am not ignoring it! You seem to think you can appear in my village, asking for a truce so that we can sort out Ionia's problems? You're just as vain as Father was!"

Shen also leaned up onto the coffee table and began shouting.

"Do not speak about Father in that way Zed, without him, you would be dead. Your lowly order wouldn't exist!"

Outside the doors...

Syndra and Hei-An were listening with their heads in their hands, ashamed and impatient.

"I knew this was a terrible idea.."

"That is was, Hei, that it was.."

Hei-An placed a hand on Syndra's shoulder.

"I think you should.. Talk to shen for the time being, you are neutral in all of these matters, even though you are on Zed's side."

"I understand, but, will Shen listen?"

"He's not as.. Stubborn, as Zed is. Shen will listen to anything you have to say, Syndra."

"WELL IF YOU HADN'T SHOWED OFF EVERYTHING YOU WERE TAUGHT THEN MAYBE I WOULDN'T DESPISE YOU SO MUCH!" Zed roared at the top of his lungs. Syndra opened the door just as Zed was about to lunge Shen, she quickly raised her arms and cast Zed in the magical bubble that she had used on him in the first encounter, disabling any form of movement.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she slowly began to channel a sleeping spell. She moved Zed across the small room and onto the sofa that was leaning against the wall.

"Zed, I'm sorry but, you need to calm down."

"Syn..a.. ..ll..." Zed's words could hardly be heard, let alone understood as he drifted slowly away from consciousness. After she was sure that Zed was defintely asleep, Syndra removed the bubble and reassured Shen that Zed was out cold.

"How on earth did you do that?" Shen questioned as he and Syndra sat back down. She giggled.

"I'm a mage! I can do.. Just about anything, actually."

"Impressive.. Wait.. You're not in the Institute of War, are you?"

"No.. I'm not.. I wouldn't have thought I'd have qualified, but-"

"You most certainly would with that skill set. Plus, championships and Pro-games are coming up soon, meaning the Summoners will be back for their yearly tournament.."

Syndra shook her hand in disagreement.

"I-I'm not sure it's what Zed would want for me! He hates seeing me fight.." They both turned their heads to the sleeping Zed, who's hair glistened just as much as Syndra's did in the dark, orange candle light.

"How long have you two been together then?"

"Let me think.. Just under three months."

"Seems like an awfully short amount of time."

"What do you mean?"

"From what I've seen, you both seem so.. Comfortable around each other."

She giggled.

"We have a lot in common. More than what people would think, even though we both have.. Shall we say, different ethereal views. I personally believe balance is the key to domination and will, whilst Zed seems to think balance is weakness.. BUT! We all agree to disagree sometimes, don't we?" She looked back at Shen and smiled. He smiled back.

"You know, Syndra, I perfectly understand why Zed is so attached to you. You're powerful."

"He isn't with me just because I'm a powerful mage.. Or is he?" She sounded worried.

"No no no no! That's, not what I meant.. What I meant was, you're powerful with your... Magic." He shivered.

"I can feel it all around me. But your personality, your aura.. It's so potent and cheery. Something Zed didn't have in the early stages of his life. Being raised as a ninja meant little time for your own needs, and more for the needs of the Order that you were a a part of, hence, mine, Akali's, Zed's and everyone else in this order's mundane attitude. We are all trained in the same way, but are taught different ways."

"I-I.. Don't know.. What to say.." She blushed. "Thank you, Shen."

He smiled at her.

"But I'd now appreciate it if we were to discuss this.. Matter that you are so concerned about?"

"Yes, Syndra.. The Blood Moon."

A/N:  
spiderwilliam13: BRUH, DON'T WORRY. AINT NO NINJA GONE' DIE ON MY WATCH3  
I intend to keep EVERYONE ALIVE. Maybe kill off some minor characters later on for the #banter, but you'll have to wait! ;)


	17. Blood Moon Part 2

(Link is for reference to map of Runeterra, to help you understand a little bit more . /intmap_tile_set_738/thumb/20140728092924! /680x382x5-20140728092924! )

Shen and Syndra discussed the matters revolving around the Blood Moon for a few hours until Akali joined them after putting Raiden to sleep. The problem with Blood Moon in Ionia meant that the gates to the underworld were fully opened, not only this, but the last standing portal to the Shadow Isles opens on Blood Moon, meaning anyone can trespass through it. This was the only portal to not be destroyed during the first Blood Wake, the dawn of the re-ocurring Blood Moon. But this means that they portal can only be destroyed in the Shadow Isles, and not in Ionia.

Ionia and the Shadow Isles have a long, long history.. Dating back to the first era of Runeterra, when life was isolated to the islands of which everyone originated, meaning those who did not live on the mainland of Runeterra were shut from the outside world because war had struck the lands. Ionia, along with Bilgewater and the Shadow Isles were not part of this war for quite sometime, until Noxus decided to invade the Shadow Isles. They wanted the thing - the item, albeit the person who controlled the Shadow Isles, that thing that kept everything.. Undead.

Zed was having the strangest of dreams, but he wasn't quite sure if it was dream, or reality, or even a memory. Consciously, he knew he had opened the box of shadows, that mysterious little box that brough him darker, down into what seemed to be the utter depths of hell. Mental torment, laughter, the physical feeling of his skin being lacerated by long, thin cuts by the shadows, he was experiencing this again, except this time, Syndra was there. She was commanding them to cut him. His arms were tied behind his back, and his head hung low as he was kneeling on the floor.

" _Cut the last breath from him._ " She laughed manically, and the shadows followed. But the shadows resembled that of everyone Zed knew. Shen, Akali, the villagers, even Syndra herself had a shadow. They closed in on him, all laughing at his expense of being humilated as a young adult.

The bleeding _just didn't stop._

Zed felt every _drop_ , every single _drop_ of _tainted_ , _warm blood drip_ down his body.

Every _single_ echoing _drip_ was heard, until Syndra knelt down in front of Zed and caressed his face.

"Wake up." She said softly. His eyes grew tired, and he felt weak, so weak that he collapsed onto the floor in a heap of lacerated and bloody flesh. She followed him, suddenly covered in cuts and blood herself. The two were lying next to each other, stained in their blood, and losing their breath. Syndra managed to sum up the strength to caress his face once more, limply lifting her mangled hand to him.

" _Wake up, Zed_."

"Wake up."

His eyes opened to Syndra's tired features. Tired, but still happy. He felt warm, so warm infact that Syndra's normally warm touch felt freezingly cold. He turned himself over so that he was now lying on his back, and proceeded to place a hand on his forehead. He was boiling hot.

"Zed are you feeling ok?" Her voice was soothing, and barely above a whisper. He decided not to look directly at her, and instead ignored her, breathing heavily, and sweating profusely.

"Answer me."

"I-I don't know." He turned on his side again, and faced away from Syndra. She nudged him, becoming concerned.

"Zed what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" He sat up and slowly swung his legs off of the side of the sofa, now facing Syndra, and noticing that Shen wasn't here.

"It's a long story.." He said whilst rubbing his eyes.

"We have a lot of time." She said as she sat on the sofa.

"So tell me, Zed. What happened?"

Some time later..

"My god.. So.. I did that to you?"

"Yes, Syndra.."

"You were squirming a lot when you were asleep, but you do that anyway, so I thought nothing of it.."

"Could you not sense that I was distressed?"

"No, because you were distressed, you were calm."

Zed fell silent, and stood up.

"I wish to sleep alone tonight. You're welcome to stay in here.

"Zed, I-"

"No, Syndra." His voice was loud and stern. She stood up in protest and followed him as he tried to leave the room.

"Zed, you can't ignore me because of something out of our control, do you not-"

He grabbed Syndra's arm and pulled her in, using his other arm to hold her at the waist. Zed silenced her with a single, hard kiss, she was so surprised by the sudden gesture, that she let out a small moan, one of pleasure. The kiss held for quite some time, until Zed gently, let go, and placed his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry, Syndra.." He whispered.

She tried to gently push him away.

"Zed, it's fin-" He kissed her again, but this time, he started to push her back onto the wall of the corridor. Syndra broke away from the kiss and tried to push Zed away giggling.

"Zed! Not here.." He began nibbling at her neck. Placing gentle kisses and bites as she writhed against him.

Shen had opened the door to his and Akali's room at the bend of the corridor a few doors down, seeing Zed and Syndra in full bloom. He slowly closed the door, and gestured for Akali to come over to him. They both peered out of the crack between the door and wall to see the two kissing each other and giggling.

"New found love really can change a man it seems." Shen whispered. Akali giggled. He closed the door, looked down at Akali and hugged her. She hugged him back by wrapping her arms around his waist. Shen gently removed some stray hairs from Akali's face as they both looked over at their peacefully sleeping son.

"That it can, Shen. That it can.."


	18. Blood Moon Part 3

_OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS3_  
 _I HAVE NO EXCUSES I JUST GOT LAZY PLEASE FORGIVE ME SENPAI3_

 _Enjoy! This will be the_ _ **second to last chapter**_ _of this whole fanfiction! :'( Sad times friendos, sad times._

x 

"The power we gain from the moon is fucking incredible." Said the taller guard, clutching his fists into tight balls.

"Feels good, don't it? It aint even dusk yet and we're already gaining power." She leaned back onto the gate.

"I could get used to this. I feel.. Ready to kill. Like I'm on high alert, waiting for the next victim to appear before me and BAM." The guard punched into the air, inches away from Zed's masked face.

"I-I, M-Master Ze-"

Zed held a hand up to silence him.

"Do not fret. This one time, I will let this slide. Blood Moon is hard to control your power, even for the likes of me and Syndra." His shrouded voice had always sent chills down people's spines. Whether it was the last thing they heard or a simple command.

"Yes, Master Zed." He bowed. "I understand."

"I appreciate your manners. Gather everyone, including townsfolk, we need to discuss our intentions for this evening and notify everyone of rules."

"Yes Master, right away." He ran off straight towards the barracks and town crier.

The other guard looked sheepishly at his leader.

"Rena." Zed called, coldly.

"Y-Yes, Master Zed?"

"I wish to speak with you privately."

She immediatly twitched backwards, further onto the gates, knowing exactly what Zed wanted.

"Is this about.. Thr-"

"Yes.. It is."

Rena clutched her arm, and fell slowly down the gate and onto the floor, and burst silently into tears. Zed followed her and kneeled infront of her as she removed her mask. Her delicate features were ruined by a series of scars, scratches from one side of he face to the other. Four long, thick scars covered her face, but the only place they did not meet were her lips. Her slick, black hair fell across her face as she wiped her tears away, feeling only comforted by Zed's gentleness as he stroked her also scarred arm.

"If you wish to hide in the cellar with the townsfolk, you are more than welcome. I would not want any of my people further harmed."

She cried even more. Attempting to hold back the tears, even though it was completely and utterly pointless. The last Blood Moon she was a part of ruined her, in more ways than one.

Zed stood up and offered a hand to her after a while of sitting down with her. If it was one thing Zed was good at, it was comforting people.

"Thank you, Master Zed.. But I think I'm finally ready to take retribution this year." She had a fire in her voice, a fire that has long been blown out.

"Good. Make your way to the arena, everyone will be there for our discussion."

"Yes, Master Zed. Thank you for your time." She bowed to which he replied with a hand on the shoulder.

"No problem."

 _-Fast Forward-_

"People of the Shadow Order, I am well aware that you do not know of our intentions for Blood Moon. Which is why we are here to tell you."

Everyone was stood in the center of the training grounds, where many battles between students and masters had been fought, including Syndra and Hei-An's spat. The rain began to pour, but only lightly, dusting everyone with a beautiful glimmer in the orange moon, not quite reaching it's full blood red capability.

Syndra stepped forward, trying to cover the sleeves of her new shadow uniform over her hands as she helped explain the plan.

Her uniform was similar to that of both Zed and Hei-An's, except to hide the radiant colour of her eyes, she wore a helmet like Zed did. Instead of the baggy black trousers however, she wore a skirt and stockings like Hei-An, so her clothes were almost a hybrid of the two.

Her voice was muffled like Zed's and Hei-An's, but as the Dark Sovereign, her voice was powerful to send blood curdling.

"Tonight, we fight not only for our own sake, but for the sake of Ionia. We all know what it felt like to be abandoned by the Ionian council." She threw a fist to side in anger. "We are heading towards the North Eastern Underworld Gate. We must defend ourselves. Those who have the talents of the Shadows, you are to follow us, we are expecting much company from the likes of the Shadow Isles this evening." People moaned and grunted in dissapointment as well as in an anxious way.

Zed stood forward.

"Which is why, my people, we must protect each other accordingly." Zed's voice was nothing compared to Syndra's current sound. "Townsfolk. We will now escort you to the bunkers."

 _-bong-_

A single gong strike was heard.

 _Silence._

 _The rain stopped._

 _The wind blew heavily._

 _It had begun._

"It's already started.." Hei-An whispered under her breath.

"Shit.. Everyone, move _NOW!_ " Zed shouted.

Townsfolk began running amok, pushing their way to the golden gates that guarded the main building. Zed turned to face Syndra. He quickly lifted their masks with one hand each and kissed her heavily.

*sigh* "... Ready?"

She nodded eagerly.

"Ready."

"Men, women! Let's go!"

They ran, climbed trees, rode horses, any means of travel to get the that North Eastern Underworld Gate. It was only a matter of time before it opened - and they weren't there to stop it.

Zed and Syndra shared a horse, with Zed guiding it, and Syndra sitting behind him, clutching his waist so that she doesn't fall off.

"Zed.. Do you think we can win?"

"Yes.. Look at how many men we have. Akali told me earlier that some of their men will be meeting us just before the Gate's gardens."

"There's gardens?"

"Yes."

"Maybe this will be worth the trip after all.."

He nudged her gently and she giggled.

"I wonder how the garden back home is doing.."

"Syndra?"

"Yes?"

"Won't your fish.. You know.."

".. Be dead?"

"Yes."

"Nope. Like I said, they're eternal."

"So nothing can kill them?"

"Nope."

"But they're just fish."

"They aren't. They're the Ionian elders I killed reincarnated by the God, Iunte."

The horse along with everyone else began to slow down. The tall, dark green hedges could be seen, meaning they had reached the gardens.

"What? Iunte.. Reincarnated them? For YOU?"

"Yes. Can we speak about this later? And keep quiet.."

"Syndra? I-"

"Zed, enough."

The horse came to a stand still, and so, Syndra got off. Zed followed, as did Shen and Akali, all of them feeling overwhelmed, and all of a sudden, worse for wear.


	19. Venom

"I feel sick.." Akali groaned, holding a hand to her mouth.

"As do I.." Zed followed.

Syndra didn't want to admit it either in fear of looking weak, but she also felt dreadful. Shen looked incredibly uncomfortable when she took a glance at him, but he too tried to hide it. She turned around to notice other ninja's from both the Kinkou and Shadow order begin to keel over, some even began vomiting.

"What is this.. Disgusting feeling?"

"It seems they already beat you here.." A strange accent called from the darkness. Everyone readied their weapons, but the man emerged, holding his hands up with his head down.

"Well.. Not seems.. I know they're here.." He lifted his head, and slowly tipped his hat up. ".. Because I saw them."

"Fate?" Zed questioned under his breath.

"Mornin'."

"Why are you here?" They walked towards each other with open arms, and embraced in a manly hug.

"Same reason as ya'self partner. That damned Evelynn will be here.." He conjured a card from his sleeve and began to shuffle it between his fingers.

"An' I think it's high time I had me some closure." He crushed the card, which disintegrated into ash, and flowed through the wind, leading towards to gates that stood before them. With a single push to the wind, Twisted Fate opened the gates. Unleashing what were called 'lost souls' into Ionia.

Akali prepared herself to fight.

"They don't do nothin' Akali, I wouldn't worry ya' pretty little head about 'um."

"That's slightly more comforting.."

"We should go." Shen called.

Feeling nauseous, they all headed through the gates, and passed through the vast gardens that were an omen to the Underworld Gate.

Everything was either dead or dying, and it disheartened Syndra to know that a once beautiful garden was destroyed by something that the Shadow Isles brought.

Once beautiful and radiant multicoloured flowers, were now reduced to a dark brown deathly hue, and reeked of lifelessness. The loss and lack of beauty added to Syndra's sudden sad and nauseous feeling. She was leading the group on the ground, walking around the broken stone path, while a different troop followed in the trees. Twisted Fate and Zed were walking behind her, catching up briefly before they reached the gate.

It was amazing how far they had already come in such a short amount of walking time, but Syndra had let her guard down, and it lead to a huge mistakes.

A green being emerged from nowhere and hooked Syndra tightly, causing her to let out a huge scream of pain.

"SYNDRA!" Zed cried as he saw her being dragged off by the Shadow Isles creatures, uproar of laughter was all that could be heard after they all began to chase after Syndra. He scrambled up the hill considerably faster than everyone else and could hear her screaming and shouting.

"GET OFF OF ME. I AM NO TOY."

"SYNDRAAA!"

"ZED! THEY'RE TRYING TO- UGHH, DRAG ME THROUGH THE PORTAL!"

He jumped and commanded his shadow to land in the middle of the struggle. They switched places, and Zed could feel her energy and turned to her as fast as his body would allow him, and cut the ethereal chains away from Syndra, pushing her as far back away as possible. It all settled after a large dust cloud disappeared from only seconds before where Zed had been standing.

She floated effortlessly behind him, and he stood with a strong stance before her. Both of them, were a force to be reckoned with, especially when together.

Footsteps of their comrades were heard clambering up the hill until Zed quickly ordered them to stop moving.

"Well well well.. What a lovely gathering we have here, come closer, Zed."

Thresh leaned closer.

"I don't bite." They all burst into laughter.

Hecarim, Elise, Thresh, Evelynn, Mordekaiser, Yorick and Maokai. All of them, were here.

"We settle this here and now Thresh!" Zed shouted.

"Oh.. But that's not an option, I'm afraid. Isn't that right, Evelynn?"

She stood forward, but the only thing that could be seen on Twisted Fate's face was that of disgust. Disgust, and complete and utter anger.

"Fate.. What a pleasure-"

"Shut your mouth you filthy whore!" He threw a barrage of magical cards that cut through everything in their path, including flesh.

"You son of a bitch Fate.." Evelynn whispered in pain.

"You'll pay for this!" Hecarim shouted as he charged at Twisted Fate and the rest of the ground crew. Syndra summoned multiple balls into the surrounding area and kicked them all at Hecarim, sending him flying across the gardens into a deep sleep.

"Interesting.." Thresh said.

"This is the end Thresh, lay down your weapons, and no one has to perish." Zed called out.

"Even more interesting.."

Shen stood forward next to Zed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We must fight together Zed."

"Like brothers."

 _-in sync-_

"HYYY-AHHH!"

They dashed forward, throwing slashes of blades at their foes and striking them at the core of their strength as team. Zed jumped into the air and threw a hailstorm of shurikens down onto the sodom below, breaking stones into two, and cutting into the enemy thousands of times, he quickly commanded his shadow the the ground where he originally stood and swapped places with it, whilst Shen had threw his dagger and channeled his Ki to attack Moakai head on, cutting off one of his arms, and ripping Yoricks lamp off in the process.

In anger, he summoned the undead to rise from the ground and pull both Zed and Shen under, and hundreds of the appeared all around. They climbed out of the dead flower bushes and from inbetween pavements, until Twisted Fate fatally threw a card into Yoricks head. He fell to the ground with a huge thud.

"Nuff' of that shit." He spat.

"ATTACK!" Shen shouted.

Everyone collapsed in on them. Blades were heard whooshing through the air, Hei-An qould not be seen nor heard unless you really focussed on her, and Akali bursted through them all, cutting down anything in her path. Twisted Fate and Evelynn were the only two people Syndra could focus on. They were throwing punches at each other, and Evelynn was using her dark spike powers to cut up Fate's legs which worked to her advantage, but in the final wing of an arm - a Gold card. And that was all it took to kill Evelynn. But Syndra couldn't bring herself to move, the pain from Thresh's earlier hook was too much for her to bare.

As everyone dashed in, trying to play hero of the day to defend the world from the undead as more and more souls clambered through the gate, Syndra stood, watching everyone move past slowly. She felt tired, and very, very cold. Everyone was fighting, but it all looked in slow motion.

The dashing of blades, graceful and swift movements, all of it.. Didn't matter to her.

She felt someone lift off her mask gently, it was Elise, but she didn't flinch. Elise smirked and grabbed Syndra's face, distorting her features.

"You think you're so powerful, don't you? Dark Soverign?" She began laughing in her calming but evil voice.

"But you can't even handle the tiniest of spider bites."

When Elise harshly kissed Syndra on the lips and bit into her bottom lip, Syndra felt the venom coursing through her veins almost immediately, bringing her straight back to the harsh reality, and awakening something inside of her, when she let out a truly feral scream which knocked everything back and caused her to float effortlessly in the air.

Everyone stopped and fell to the ground trying to cover their ears, keeling over in pain and agony, trying to ignore the disgusting scream that Syndra let out.

Zed climbed to his feet and stumbled over to where she stood, with Elise completely knocked out on the floor beneath them, he couldn't take it anymore.

"ZED! SHUT 'ER UP!" Fate called.

"SYNDRA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU-"

"NOO." She continued screaming.

She kicked him away.

And in the midst of it all, a shattering was heard as well as a grunting noise and an extremely bright flash of light.

Syndra had broken the gate, and everyone from the Shadow Isles, were gone. The undead, the ghosts, the ghouls, all gone as their screams faded into the evening sun, and Shen had covered Syndra in a protective barrier when he appeared behind her, catching and stopping her falling to the ground.

Zed couldn't focus his vision, but all he could see were countless ninja's crowding around something, and he was quite unsure of what just happened. He stood up and jogged over the crowd, placing gentle hands on shoulders to move people out of the way.

"What's going on here?" He questioned in a concerned tone, when the thunder cracked, and the dismal rain begun again, pattering his clothes with a soft dampness.

Everyone held their heads down, and gently moved aside for Zed, when he got to the middle of it all, he dropped to his knees and saw Shen holding her there, with her head hung to the side, and the glow in her eyes gone, Syndra lay completely, and utterly lifeless.

 **...**

 **;*~THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS FANFICTION~*;**

 **Huge thanks for all the reviews, and astonishingly, this story accumulated a whopping 12 THOUSAND views! o: (as of 08/10/2015)  
**  
But yes! I will be continuing this story in the near future - how can I leave you on a horrible cliff hanger like this? It just wouldn't be nice now, would it? ;)


End file.
